Meikyu
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Histórico – El peligro de los laberintos radica en que hasta que no has andado un buen trecho no sabes si te has equivocado o no de camino. El peligro que entrañan las relaciones personales es muy parecido al de los laberintos, porque cuando uno siente con toda su alma que se ha perdido, tampoco puede volver atrás. - UshiOik UshiShira (¿¡Por qué en los personajes no hay nadie?
1. Capitulo 1

**NA: El otro día descubrí que en realidad siempre he estado enamorado de Ushijima, pero llevaba un disfraz (¿)**

 **Meikyu es laberinto en japonés. Y bueno hay palabras japos infiltradas en el texto que yo creo que se sabe que son, pero si no sabéis alguna que quiere decir me lo preguntáis y lo explico.**

 **Esta historia, que espero hacer lo mejor que pueda, es un regalo a David. No necesito una excusa para escribirte cosas, solo siento si hay OoC.**

Capítulo 1

En 1868 se inició la era meiji. Podríamos decir que con la revolución industrial, Japón se abría a la luz tal y como indicaba el nombre de aquella era… Lejos de eso, Japón seguía siendo el lugar oscuro que alberga el alma de los seres tenebrosos. Empezábamos a abrirnos al mundo exterior, pero las decadentes vidas de una población pobre, sin acceso real a la cultura, abocados a la violencia de la clase samurái, cada vez menos honorable… Japón seguía teñido de colores parduscos, como la sangre y la negra noche, era claramente lo que definía las almas de los japoneses que se perdían diariamente en un profundo abismo de dolor.

Disculpad, creo que pretendo sonar profundo, pero a penas parezco simplemente aburrido. Yo no era de esos pobres pescadores que se morían de hambre en sus chozas, deseando que el mar no estuviera muy agitado al día siguiente para poder salir a faenar. Yo era hijo de un general del ejército japonés, tenía posición, cultura y un conocimiento del mundo exterior. Mi nombre es Ushijima Wakatoshi, y mi padre y yo vivíamos en un palacio con jardines, un lugar idílico en la montaña de aquel pueblecillo cercano a la costa. Nunca faltaba el pescado en la mesa, menos el arroz. Yo jamás había visto el lado oscuro de mi tierra y en parte aquello me convertía en un niño ingenuo.

Shirabu fue el que me quitó la venda de los ojos. Era hijo de una de las cocineras creo, no lo sé, pero por algún motivo mi padre le dejaba quedarse en los jardines y a veces jugábamos juntos. Era agradable tener otros niños con los que jugar, aunque no era como si él fuera la persona con la que yo más quisiera pasar tiempo en mi vida.

Éramos pequeños y yo solo quería impresionar a mi padre. Por su trabajo solía viajar siempre, estaba constantemente fuera y cuando volvía tan solo me dedicaba pequeños ratos. Era un padre que cuando empezaba a caer el sol salía de casa y me dejaba con las criadas, o con mi abuelo, o no importaba. Yo no entendía por qué él se marchaba todas las noches, en mi mente no cabía que él tuviera a nadie más importante que yo.

Mi madre había muerto hacía años, en el parto de un segundo hijo que también había muerto. Mi padre había decidido enterrarles en una zona del jardín, y a pesar de que teníamos sus tablillas inscritas en el _butsudan_ , yo prefería acercarme al _haka_ para mirar los kanjis en rojo del nombre de mi madre. A veces me sentaba delante de la gran losa de piedra y simplemente pensaba en ella. Tenía las manos suaves y pequeñas, y recuerdo que me perturbaba mucho no ser capaz de recordar cómo era su cara, preguntándome si ella se habría olvidado de la mía.

— Dicen que se ha convertido en un _Ubume_ — me perturbó la voz de Shirabu uno de aquellos días, el día en el que un mal espíritu tomó por primera vez mi cuerpo de crío y me arrastró por tenebrosos caminos.

Levanté la mirada de la piedra y le miré de reojo. Los _Ubume_ son fantasmas de mujeres que murieron durante el parto, y que deambulan perdidas por las casas acunando a sus bebés muertos entre los brazos. En parte me aterraba que mi madre se hubiera convertido en un espíritu que nos perturbara a todos en la casa, por otro lado estaba seguro que aquello solo era una mentira, pero por otro lado deseaba que así fuera para volver a verla.

—No es verdad — dije con seriedad. Puede que aquella noche fuera cuando el primer mal espíritu atravesó mis capas de carne y me arrebató el cuerpo por primera vez, pero yo ya era un niño incapaz de sonreír desde que las manos de mi madre habían dejado de acariciarme el pelo.

—Eso no lo sabes, solo es lo que dicen — añadió Kenjiro enfadándome. Yo no quería que él me rondara, pero ahí estaba y no tenía permitido echarle de mi lado. Mi padre me había hecho prometerle que no iba a ser malo con él, y mal que me pesara tenía que cumplir mis promesas. — Bien podría serlo, o quizá no.

— ¿Quién lo dice?

—En el pueblo — aclaró él. También estaba serio y supongo que aquello era lo que más me molestaba, que no parecía hacerlo para molestarme, sino porque creía que era la absoluta verdad.

A veces solo me molestaba Shirabu por cómo me miraba. Sus ojos de color gris se posaban en mí con fijeza y admiración, como si pudiera adivinar que pensaba o traspasar mi cuerpo para ver el color de mi aura. Admito quizá que era su inteligencia la que me hacía temblar, era fácilmente previsible, era en realidad agradable, pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo que se me hacía incómodo y con los años esa incomodidad se volvió un terror.

Le miré con cierta supremacía para después desviar la mirada a la puerta del jardín. Hacía días había llegado una carta que decía que mi padre estaba a punto de volver a casa, y lo cierto era que yo no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a Kenjiro.

—Siempre podemos venir aquí esta noche — continuó hablando mientras me levantaba del suelo y me sacudía el kimono de la tierra del suelo. Me fijé en que Shirabu iba descalzo y me pregunté si es que su madre no le sermoneaba por aquello, porque a mí el abuelo Sorai siempre me pegaba con la vara de bambú si no obedecía y me ponía las sandalias de paja para salir al jardín.— Así comprobamos que no hay fantasmas.

Sin mirarle tan siquiera a la cara salí corriendo al porche de la casa. Me había parecido oír los cascos de los caballos acercándose a la puerta y eso solo podía significar que mi padre estaba ciertamente llegando a casa. Estaba seguro de que aquello le enfadaría, pero me importaba muy poco.

Dejé las sandalias tiradas en el porche a sabiendas de que quizá después me llevara una paliza y salté dentro de la casa sin ningún tipo de orden. Pasé por todos los pasillos, corriendo hasta las escaleras centrales y subí a la habitación de mi padre para asomarme a su ventana. Desde los barrotes de madera miré el camino que subía a la pequeña montaña desde el pueblo y miré los caballos que se acercaban. A pesar de mi vista de águila, era imposible que distinguiera si alguno de aquellos señores que subían en los negros caballos era mi padre. Solo podía ver a los animales montados, salpicados y destacando sobre los arboles de cerezo que se extendían por el camino, pero estaba seguro que era él. Quería que fuera él.

Salí de la habitación, y nervioso, volví a bajar las escaleras cuando me topé con mi abuelo.

—No somos monos, ¡Ponte las sandalias! — dijo mi abuelo, apoyado sobre su bastón y acariciándose la barba.

Siempre me decía lo mismo y aunque le escuchaba, al final la decisión de ponerme las sandalias solo era mía. Siendo claros, era un niño de seis o siete años, tanto me daba si los monos usaban o no zapatos.

—¡Papá está a punto de llegar!— dije y volví a salir corriendo en dirección al patio. Si la vida fuera un lugar decente siempre seríamos como niños, esperando por las cosas que amamos, sin impacientarnos más de lo necesario y siempre dispuestos a pensar en lo mejor de los demás. Shirabu seguía sentado en el patio del porche, pero ni siquiera me molesté en volver a dirigirle la palabra o en disculparme por mi huida anterior y podía contar que pagaría un precio por aquello. Pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y si él no era suficiente inteligente como para darse cuenta me daba igual.

Cuando el caballo de mi padre entró por la puerta yo ya estaba allí, esperándole y listo para saltar a sus brazos en cuanto él bajara del caballo y me viera allí.

—Wakatoshi ¿Es que acaso un monje ha convertido a mi hijo en un mono y por eso no llevas sandalias? — Aquella fue su primera pregunta cuando salté sobre él y noté como las medallas de su pecho se clavaban sobre mi kimono. Pues era un mono, me daba igual, yo solo era feliz de estar con él.

—Sí, un mono con piojos — apuntó mi abuelo mientras padre me dejaba sobre el suelo.

—Yo no ten… — Antes de poder terminar mi frase, mi abuelo levantó su bastón y me golpeó en la cabeza para evitar que replicara.

Caminé en busca de las desaparecidas sandalias de paja y pasé el resto del día persiguiendo a mi progenitor. Él apenas tenía tiempo para mí, pero aun así me atendía y me explicaba sus grandes asuntos. Mi padre contaba conmigo, aun sin saber si yo sería o no un buen militar como él, ponía fe en que yo diera honor a nuestra casa algún día.

Aquella noche, como todas las noches en las que él estaba en casa, le miré salir por la puerta principal después de la cena. Me moría de curiosidad por saber a dónde se dirigiría y no podía soportar tener que quedarme solo en casa otra vez. Pero debía ser obediente, así que como siempre subí a mi cuarto y me metí en el futón preguntándome si mañana estaría cuando despertara.

Tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza, porque era totalmente incapaz de dormir, cuando un ruido me asustó. Era como un golpeteo por el techo que me ponía los pelos de punta. Seguramente era una golondrina en el tejado o quizá el mal acechando en la oscuridad de la noche. El asunto del fantasma volvió a mi cabeza, así que me cubrí la cara y esperé a que aquella sensación se marchara cuando una mano fría me agarró el pie. El tacto de aquellos dedos sobre mi piel me estremeció y apreté más los ojos si es que podía instantes antes de gritar.

De no haber tenido la colcha sobre la boca, el grito hubiera inundado la casa y avisado a cualquiera de que había algo en mi cuarto, pero el ruido había sido amortiguado. Instantes después la risa de Shirabu, que se había colado entre mis mantas y la mano había sido suya, se colaba en mis oídos. El sudor frio que me había acontecido desapareció poco a poco y normalicé la situación cuando se tendió a mi lado sobre el futón.

—No pretendía asustarte tanto — dijo él, cuando era evidente que me había asustado totalmente a propósito y le daba completamente igual. Distinguía la silueta de su cara en la oscuridad y en cierto modo agradecí que estuviera conmigo, porque seguía teniendo bastante miedo. — Pero es que no me has dicho si ibas a venir a investigar el asunto del fantasma y me he enfadado mucho…

Yo no quería saber nada de fantasmas, ni monstruos, ni nada parecido. Tendría que tener en cuenta que yo seguía teniendo en mente a mi padre y lo que hacía por las noches. Así que me mordí el labio y dije lo siguiente:

—Lo del fantasma no, pero… —Se me acababa de ocurrir y tenía que intentarlo. — ¿Tú sabrías ir al pueblo sin que se dieran cuenta de que nos hemos ido?

Kenjiro se giró mirando al techo. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y parecía que la noche era bastante clara, así que no era tan terrorífico aquello de salir de la casa de noche…

—Supongo que sí — dijo él incorporándose del futón. En realidad, aunque siempre me quejara de él, me gustaba que Shirabu apareciera. — Pero tendrás que ir completamente en silencio y no hacer preguntas.

—Siempre eres tú quien hace preguntas — apunté con seriedad. Aquello me había molestado, así que me crucé de brazos y me giré en otra dirección evitando mirarle.

Shirabu extendió los brazos por debajo de la colcha y me rodeó con estos apoyando la cabeza contra mi hombro. En realidad si le pillaban durmiendo en mi cuarto se iba a llevar una paliza, y lo sabía. Aunque también sabía que yo no iba a chivarme sin más, porque ante todo quería ver qué tenía él que ofrecerme a cambio del silencio.

Era extraño, aquellas cosas que hacíamos eran fáciles solo porque éramos niños. Ahora todo es infinitamente más complejo, ya que ni siquiera las propias palabras pueden llevarnos a vernos en situaciones parecidas sin que miles de preguntas acontezcan en nuestras cabezas.

—Tampoco puedes replicar — dijo entonces.

Era irritante, pero si quería descubrir dónde iba mi padre, no tenía más remedio que aceptar aquellas normas, que en realidad yo creía ya haber cumplido a rajatabla desde siempre. Así que accedí, porque a pesar de que Kenjiro no tenía reparos en herir mi orgullo, me podía la curiosidad.


	2. Capítulo 2

**NA: Me gusta pensar en este fanfic como imágenes de Ukyo-e, pero luego escribo según qué cosas que no se yo. Esta historia está cargada de polleces clásicas que no comprendo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, supongo que por eso los agilipollo tanto…**

 **David, i'm sorry por adelantado. Recuerda que te amo aunque lea tus mensajes y los deje en visto. Es que soy anormal.**

Capítulo 2

* * *

Caminamos bajo la pálida luz de la luna, colocando los pies estratégicamente y sorteando las raíces de aquellos cerezos milenarios. Para Shirabu era fácil, se movía con agilidad con su pequeño cuerpecillo habituado a hacer aquel camino, se lo sabía de memoria. Yo le seguía aprisa asustado por las leyendas que contaban las viejas. Si pienso en ello me avergüenzo profundamente, pues solo eran árboles.

Se hablaba de que aquellas tierras habían sido un campo de batalla épico, donde hombres cuerpo contra cuerpo se habían batido hasta la muerte. Decían que las mujeres habían enterrado allí sus cuerpos, dejando que su carne y su sangre fertilizara los árboles que décadas después crecían y florecían en la primavera. Actualmente sus flores ya estaban rojas y próximas a dar frutos. El abuelo decía que era así por la sangre. La tradición decía que ningún cerezo daba frutos si no se abonaba con sangre. Quizá por aquello jamás comía las dulces cerezas de niño, temeroso a estar comiéndome el cuerpo muerto de algún luchador.

De cualquier modo, aquella noche, solo temía encontrarme con alguno de aquellos samuráis, que sabrían que estaba donde no debía ¿No era el deber de un noble obedecer? Y ¿No era posible que un espíritu samurái me castigara por no cumplir mi obligación? ¿Cuándos de aquellos no se habrían quitado la vida por obedecer a su honor? Me alegré de que Shirabu no pudiera leer mi mente o me hubiera sentido infinitamente más tonto de lo que realmente podía ser, a pesar de tener más conocimientos que él.

Avanzamos hasta donde un alto muro nos cerraba el paso. Más tarde supe que aquel edificio era el lugar al que asistían los niños del pueblo pudientes a diario, y si tenían suerte aprendían a algo más que a escribir y a sumar. Mi padre pagaba la escolarización de Shirabu en aquel lugar, aunque desde luego yo no tenía ni idea.

—Ya casi estamos — dijo Kenjiro. — Esta es mi escuela.

— ¿Por qué no estudias conmigo en casa? — pregunté ingenuo y él simplemente se encogió de hombros. La clara diferencia, el bofetón que me arremetió en la cara residía en aquel punto. Yo no sabía verdaderamente lo que era estar con otros niños.

Le miré colocarse de puntillas mirando por la ventana embarrotada al interior del edificio y después de aquello, lo volteamos para adentrarnos en los callejones del pueblo. Mi familia eran descendientes de los señores feudales de aquel lugar, y sin embargo yo apenas había pisado aquel suelo. Era un extraño en lo que se suponía que eran mis propias tierras.

Caminamos juntos a paso ligero hasta un pequeño solar. Allí había varios niños. Diría que no recuerdo sus nombres, pero lo cierto era que los recuerdo casi todos perfectamente. En especial mis ojos se desviaron a lo que yo creí una niña, pues jugaba con unas chicas a un juego de pelota con canción que a mí se me antojó femenino, cursi.

A penas había tenido contacto con el otro sexo desde que mi madre había fallecido y supongo que por aquello se me hacía extraño verlas allí. De todos modos, era extraño para mí estar allí aquella noche de primavera, ajeno a los adultos que siempre guiaban mis pasos.

Oikawa jugaba con aquellas otras niñas, con Iwaizumi parado a su lado con cara de hastío como aburrido por el asunto.

Shirabu se sentó sobre el suelo, y me indicó que me sentara cuando vimos lanzar a Matsukawa una de aquellas pelotas femeninas al cogote de Iwaizumi. El lanzador se tendió sobre el suelo antes de que el otro se girara, y este lo confundió con mi acompañante.

—¡Shirabu! Eres anormal — le gritó abalanzándose sobre él con intención de golpearle.

Vi a Kenjiro zafarse hacia un lado y el puño cerrado de Hajime golpear contra la tierra. Seguido de aquello un sinfín de insultos empezó a saltar junto con algún que otro puñetazo mientras yo volvía a centrar mi atención en aquella niña de pelos castaños y mirada dulce. Pero Oikawa no era una niña. Yo entonces no lo sabía, solo sentía aquella maravillosa sensación que la belleza te produce cuando se adentra por tus ojos.

De haberlo sabido ¿hubieran sucedido las cosas como pasaron? No lo sé. Ahí es donde radica el problema de las relaciones interpersonales, como en un laberinto, no sabes si son acertadas o no hasta que no llevas un buen trecho y si ya te has perdido, no hay vuelta atrás.

Me acerqué al grupo de niñas y las saludé.

— ¿Quieres jugar? — me preguntó Oikawa. Yo estaba profundamente perdido en sus ojos castaños.

Balbuceé algo antes de contestar definitivamente.

— ¿Por qué querría jugar a un juego de niñas? — le contesté de forma analítica. Me creí tan superior en aquel momento y lo era tan poco, que me abruma pensar en aquello.

— Quizá porque es divertido — dijo una de las niñas, Yukie creo que se llamaba. Y todas se rieron con aquellas vocecillas agudas que me pusieron algo nervioso. Ella me entregó la pelota y Oikawa se puso en frente de mí.

— Fíjate bien — dijo Oikawa y empezó a cantar rebotando la pelota contra el suelo y moviendo las manos como si fuera a chocar sus palmas contra las mías. — Eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

Mire las manos de Oikawa y me sentía profundamente perturbado al pensar que podía tocárselas si jugaba a aquello. Pero mi mente volvió al asunto que me preocupaba, mi padre, así que le entregué la pelota.

—Me gustaría mucho jugar contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer — dije y busqué con la mirada a Shirabu. Estaba sentado sobre Iwaizumi a punto de propinarle un puñetazo cuando levantó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Creo que se sintió distraído, porque le empujaron contra el suelo y tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo.

—Oye, oye, Hajime, vamos a ver a Fujioka — la voz de Hannamaki distrajo a todos, que le miraron como si aquella persona fuera alguien genial o que resultaba especialmente divertido.

—Bueno — Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros soltando a Shirabu y miró a Oikawa para que fuera con ellos. También a Shirabu y a mí.

—No, ya he ido muchas veces— dijo él, ella para mí en aquel momento. Más adelante, recordar aquellas palabras fue fundamental para organizar mis pensamientos lógicos y mis comportamientos con él. Pero yo aún no comprendía nada, nada de nada.

Quizá yo no quería ir a donde decían, porque mi mente estaba donde quisiera que mi padre estuviera, pero por algún motivo no me quejé ni me resistí cuando Kenjiro dijo que nosotros sí que íbamos, me agarraba del brazo y empezamos a andar en dirección a, a saber dónde.

Mi desconocimiento del mundo que me rodeaba era patente. Fujioka era una fulana y no un conocido, alguien amigable o alguna cosa similar. No quita que quizá fuera esas cosas, pero no era el motivo por el cual acudían a verla.

Caminamos un poco por un sendero estrecho, acercándonos a un terraplén en el que se apreciaba una casa humilde, no demasiado ornamentada y sencilla. De los caminos saltaron dos críos, quizá eran mayores que nosotros, quizá no. Eran Konoha y Suguru. Sus aspectos ya detonaban que no debías fiarte de ellos. Nos escudriñaron a todos con sus ojos analíticos y extendieron la mano frente a nosotros.

— Si no pagáis no pasáis de aquí — dijeron al unísono. Seguidamente Konoha habló solo mientras Suguru trataba de intimidarnos sin demasiado resultado. — Hay un cliente, así que aflojad el bolsillo.

Cuando Daisho Suguru intentó intimidar a Iwaizumi, levantando la cabeza y arqueándole las cejas, recuerdo que este le pidió que se apartara y al ver que no lo hacía le pegó un cabezazo. Realmente me sorprendió saber qué hacíamos allí y que a Hajime le interesara, pero ciertamente creo que a él solo le molestaba que le dijeran qué tenía que hacer de aquella manera.

—Está bien, está bien, por esta vez os dejaré pasar — dijo Konoha restándole importancia al hecho de que Suguru estuviera en el suelo con cara de mala leche, y colocándose frente a él. —Todos sabemos que yo peleo demasiado bien, podría con todos, y no sería una pelea justa.

Y tras aquello volvieron a desaparecer entre los arbustos, dejándome bastante estupefacto.

Nos acercamos rodeando la casa. Supongo que era verano así que las puertas estaban ligeramente abiertas, aunque el shoji estaba roto y yo me preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien tuviera una casa tan descuidada. Juzgué a aquella mujer antes de saber nada de ella como alguien horrible, cuando ciertamente solo era una persona más con mala suerte.

El sigilo con el que andamos ya me indicó algunas pistas de que no debíamos estar allí y los gemidos que salían de la habitación, acompañados de las cigarras del bosque, me lo confirmaron.

Shirabu se estiró sobre la hierba mirando al cielo con indiferencia. Pensé en imitarle, pero sentía cierta curiosidad y además me sentía cómodo entre los demás críos. Aquello no duró mucho.

A través del shoji ajado pude apreciar el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Sus pechos descubiertos se mecían arriba y abajo en un movimiento constante producido por ella misma. Su obi estaba aún atado a su cintura, pero el kimono se encontraba abierto, y entre sus piernas la cabeza de un hombre agachado y oculto entre sus piernas. La oscuridad de la habitación tampoco me dejaba distinguir los perfiles demasiado, pero sí era consciente de lo que estaba viendo.

—Fíjate, fíjate — me susurró Hannamaki golpeándome con el codo. Yo solo pude ruborizarme y sentirme profundamente incómodo.

Iwaizumi nos chistó. Aquella imagen me abrumaba, la piel blanca de la mujer, resplandeciendo bajo la luz de una única vela y entonces decidí que ya había visto suficiente. Pero la cabeza agachada se levantó y entonces pude distinguir la cara de aquel hombre.

Si de por sí aquella fotografía se había quedado grabada en mi mente, la situación me abrumó aún más. Mi padre era el hombre oculto entre las piernas de la mujer, dispuesto ahora a ocultarse entre la blanca piel de sus grandes senos.

Me aparté confundido y me dejé caer junto a Shirabu. Me fijé en la posición de los puntos luminosos que adornaban la bóveda celeste ¿Sabía Kenjiro algo de astronomía? La realidad es que esto es algo que me pregunto ahora, recordando aquella noche, pero no algo que pensara en aquel preciso instante. Mi mente era un caos. Me sentía profundamente confundido. Aquella mujer era lo que mi padre hacía todas las noches desde que yo recordaba tener memoria…

—¿Has encontrado lo que venías buscando? — Preguntó Shirabu con un tono extraño, haciéndome preguntar si por casualidad él era consciente de todo. Y creo que sí, qué él sabía que yo buscaba a mi padre y que además él estaba allí.

Supongo que si instantes antes me sentía acompañado, ahora saboreaba con intensidad la soledad.

—¿Es por esto que crees que mi madre se ha transformado en un _Ubume_? — Pregunté levantando ligeramente la cabeza y mirando en dirección a la casa.

Yo solo pensaba que quizá mi padre no había querido a mi madre, quizá le daba igual. En mi mente, sintiendo el desasosiego de aquellas ideas de niño, noté los labios de Kenjiro colocarse sobre los míos por un instante. Le aparté y le miré, y creo que entonces fue cuando entendí la oscuridad que había dentro de mí mismo. Mirando en los iris me vi por primera vez a mí mismo, con todas las diferencias que había entre el mundo en el que yo vivía y en el que vivían él, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Oikawa y todos los demás.


	3. Capítulo 3

**NA: Pensé que tardaría mil años, y a pesar del Pokemon Go que me roba horas y es amor, aquí está. Es guay porque tengo un Cubone que se llama Ushijima :D.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Los laberintos de la mente son una quimera inevitable. Crees que puedes entender o comprender las acciones de las otras personas, pero raramente están sujetas a un razonamiento lógico. No puedes, a veces ni siquiera puedes comprender tus propias acciones.

Las semanas siguientes a aquel suceso deambulé por la casa como si yo fuera un espíritu errante. Shirabu me miraba desde la lejanía, consciente de que si se acercaba demasiado podía morderle.

Una parte de mi quería pararse frente al _haka_ donde bajo la tierra yacía el cuerpo de mi madre y mi hermano, pero era incapaz. Y en parte era porque me sentía celoso, celoso de que ellos estuvieran muertos y yo vivo. Solo era un crio, un niño que quería sobre todas las cosas ser amado por un padre que nunca parecía querer acercarse a él. Supongo que en aquel momento mi escala de valores morales se rompió, dejé de pensar en que había cosas correctas y cosas incorrectas.

Todas las ideas que mi abuelo había metido en mi cabeza; sobre rezar, sobre la compasión, sobre la rectitud y el honor, todo se fue al traste. Y en parte aquello fue bueno para mí, aunque quizá no para todos los que estaban a mí alrededor.

Finalmente, cuando conseguí tocar la losa de piedra con los ideogramas teñidos de rojo en honor al amor que mi padre supuestamente sentía por mi madre, Shirabu se acercó a mí obligándome a sentarme allí delante de nuevo. No hablamos. Ni una palabra salió de sus labios y yo tampoco dije nada. Nos quedamos allí sentados durante un buen rato hasta que mi abuelo me llamó para comer. Aprecié aquel detalle, porque Kenjiro no era de los que soportaban los silencios acompañados, aunque jamás se lo he dicho.

La soledad de un niño puede definir muchas cosas. Jamás me enseñaron a gestionar mis emociones, que crecieron salvajes, incapaces de salir de dentro a fuera de forma natural. Quizá por eso me resulta complicado entender cómo me siento, a veces es como rezarle a un Dios que es sordo y ciego.

Una de aquellas noches me escapé solo hasta el pueblo. Los cerezos en flor no me asustaron aquella vez, porque mi mente viajaba por caminos más oscuros que mis pies. Avanzaba a paso rápido cuando una voz familiar me detuvo.

—¿Dónde vas? — dijo Oikawa. Y cuando me giré a mirarle con aquel yukata sencillo azul me quedé helado. Me mantuve en silencio por unos instantes sin saber si decirle o no lo que pretendía. ¿Era yo un niño confiado? ¿Era entonces más fácil para mi decir las cosas o simplemente Oikawa me tenía hechizado?

—En realidad… — las palabras rompieron la atmosfera mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Lo cierto era que me avergonzaba un poco de a dónde iba. — Voy a ver a la mujer del otro día.

Oikawa soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Eso te interesa? — su mirada no era curiosa, tenía un toque de burla y al mismo tiempo de sorpresa. Creo que mis mejillas se encendieron como si hubiera acercado una cerilla a estas. Tiré de las mangas de mi kimono y negué con la cabeza. — Entonces ¿Por qué vas?

—No te lo puedo explicar — ¿soné tajante? Era posible, recuerdo que su mirada se transformó en escepticismo. — Aunque… Da igual.

No sabía cómo arreglarlo, así que si quería creer que me apetecía ver a una señora desnuda me daba igual. Aunque ciertamente no me daba igual, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer a pesar de que él me gustara tanto.

—Voy contigo — afirmó sorprendiéndome.

Noté como s brazo se enredaba en el mío y empezamos a andar. Su contacto y su olor me embriagaba y me apetecía tanto acercarme más a él… Quizá besarle como Shirabu había hecho conmigo. Era algo que tenía poco sentido, ni siquiera comprendía la necesidad de aquel contacto físico… Aunque después aprendí que había distintas formas de procesar el afecto y una de ellas se basaba en aquello.

Caminamos el uno junto al otro hasta llegar a aquella casa destartalada. En la entrada se encontraba aquella mujer jugando con un niño pequeño a la luz de un farolillo de papel que quemaba una pequeña vela aromática. El olor a jazmín apenas llegaba donde nos encontrábamos Oikawa y yo, pero la leve fragancia se adentraba en mis fosas nasales haciéndome sentir relajado.

—Hoy no debe trabajar — puntualizó Tooru y señaló al niño.— Ese es su hijo, dicen que es un bastardo del General Sorai, del mismo modo que el niño al que cría en su palacio…

Cuando dijo aquello me sentí confundido. El General Sorai era mi padre, y tenía otro hijo ¿Por qué todo el mundo sabía tantas cosas que yo desconocía? ¿Quién era el bastardo al que se referían? ¿Kenjiro? Aquello solo me generaba más y más desasosiego frente a mi progenitor, que se dibujaba como una incógnita ante mis ojos. La idealización de los adultos es necesaria en el crecimiento para desarrollarse, es algo que sé ahora, pero entonces yo solo veía la figura de mi padre distorsionarse en mi mente.

Podría haberle formulado todas aquellas preguntas a Oikawa, pero preferí guardarme las señas de mi ignorancia. El niño de Fujioka corría arriba y abajo con torpes movimientos. En cierto sentido me identifiqué con él, tampoco debía saber quién era su padre.

Así era, aquel niño era probablemente mi hermano. Pensaba aquello preguntándome si tendríamos algo más en común.

— Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué este niño está aquí y tiene otro en su propia casa? — desafié aquella afirmación con mi sentido lógico. Porque en parte me negaba a aceptar las cosas que tenía frente a los ojos y me obligaban a reconstruir el marco de mi existencia.

—Pues no sé, porque Fujioka es hija de un porquero y el otro chico era hijo de una mujer más importante. — Oikawa se encogió de hombros dibujando una mueca en su rostro. Ciertamente él solo repetía lo que había oído, nada más.

A penas pude procesar aquello cuando un chico con una hoja de taro en la cara, con dos agujeros para poder ver, saltó frente a nosotros. Oikawa se asustó, dejando salir un leve grito de su garganta. Mi instinto natural fue ponerme delante de él dispuesto a defenderle, con todas mis alarmas en marcha, mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

—Pero que patéticos, los dos enamorados — empezó a reírse el chico con la hoja de taro. Era Konoha.

No se aún por qué reaccioné de aquel modo, probablemente por el comportamiento agresivo que había tenido su acompañante la noche que había ido allí con los otros. Me lancé contra él empujándole contra el suelo y le golpeé con el puño cerrado. No quería que me increpara, no delante de Oikawa.

Konoha no reaccionó demasiado rápido, le había golpeado la cabeza y estaba algo aturdido. Aquello me asustó, ver mi reacción violenta y sus consecuencias, por lo que agarré la muñeca de Oikawa y empecé a correr bosque través.

En la oscuridad del bosque el mundo no parece más real que los sueños. Colocaba mis pies uno tras otro con toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo me permitía, sin querer volver a cruzarme con el condenado de Konoha en la vida.

—Para, ¡Para! — gritó Oikawa. No tenía ni idea de por qué gritaba hasta que le obedecí. Nos entrabamos frente a una gruta y se podía oír el mar rugir contra las rocas. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Me fijé en que había perdido una sandalia, así que sin pensarlo me quité las mías y se las di. Aquello fue muy estúpido por mi parte y probablemente no lo hubiera hecho por nadie más, pero si por él. Él se las puso sin pensar y me regaló su sandalia impar que yo dejé tirada por ahí. A pesar de los lazos afectivos que creía sentir por él, su reacción me parecía vacía e idiota.

—No lo sé — dije para oírle reírse y sonreí imitándole.

—En realidad Konoha no es peligroso, pero ahora si estamos en un sitio peligroso ¿sabes? — dijo riéndose más de la situación. Evidentemente dejé de reírme y esperé que explicara algo más. El me miró de nuevo. — Dicen que un _rukorokobi_ vivía en esta cueva, mi padre jura y perjura que vio a Nakahara-san alargar el cuello por la noche y convertirse en un ogro y que cuando desapareció se escondió en esta cueva.

—¿Por qué todos contáis mentiras de fantasmas? — me quejé indignado al oír aquello. Estaba harto de todo lo que decían. Todo el mundo parloteaba sin pensar verdaderamente, y aunque yo creía en aquellos espíritus y _yokais_ , no estaba dispuesto a dejarme intimidar ni un poquito más. — Te demostraré que esas cosas no existen.

Le volví a coger del brazo y me adentré en la gruta, estaba oscura, pero me daba igual. Era como si mi mal humor pudiera comerse todas las otras emociones. Además notaba mis pies sobre el suelo, con la arenilla clavándose en mi carne y devolviéndome a la realidad de lo que mis cinco sentidos podían percibir.

En realidad yo no era tan diferente a Shirabu cuando se me metía algo en la cabeza.

Avanzamos en silencio, y enseguida noté como mis pupilas se adaptaban a la poca luz que se filtraba en el lugar, visualizando cada piedra. Y entonces vi una pintura, hecha con tinta seguramente, decoraba el techo de aquella gruta.

—Fíjate, parece la ascensión de Amateratsu — dije señalando aquellos dibujos pueriles. Mi madre me había contado aquel cuento de la diosa nacida de un ojo escondiéndose en una cueva. Era su mito favorito, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella. Supongo que por eso me lo tomé como una señal y no como una mera casualidad.

—¿Crees que es la cueva en la que se escondió de su hermano? — Preguntó Oikawa. Toqué su pelo con la mejilla y me sentí especial por un instante estúpido en el que me dejé llevar y le rodeé con mis brazos desde la espalda. —Sabes que Shirabu no nos dijo como te llamabas…

—Wakatoshi— contesté sin soltarle. Si pienso en ello y a pesar de cómo se desarrollaron las cosas después me siento como un completo imbécil.— Me llamo Wakatoshi.

Sus dedos pasaron por mi mano como en una caricia.

—Yo me llamo Tooru — y aquello me chocó. Era nombre de hombre, claro que para mí fue un shock y él lo notó por como solté mis brazos. Su voz sonó dura, a la defensiva. — ¿Es que has visto al _rukorokobi_?

El instante fue tenso. Él me miraba entre las tinieblas con su mirada curiosa que se teñía de aquel toque de orgullo y superioridad que le caracterizaba, aunque yo aún desconocía.

—No, pero he pensado que quizá tú…

—Yo no soy un _yokai,_ tonto — dijo Oikawa empezando a reírse de forma exagerada.

Al mirarle entre la oscuridad reformulé mi pensamiento hacía él. Podía gustarme fuera un chico o una chica, podía sentir todo aquello que se arremolinaba en mi cuando lo miraba sin sentirme incomodo o culpable. Oikawa era en definitiva una incógnita que quería resolver de algún modo.

—Entonces me temo que aquí no hay ni un solo espíritu — confirmé en voz alta.

— ¿Podemos guardar este lugar en secreto? Para nosotros dos — dijo Tooru caminando en el espacio iluminado de la gruta. Abría los brazos y giraba sobre él mismo.

Secretos. Como los que todo el mundo ocultaba de mí. No sabía si quería ser de aquel tipo de personas, no sabía si podía guardar aquella información, pero si sabía que quería compartir cosas con él. Así que afirmé con la cabeza.

—Está bien — dije imitándole y girando sobre mí mismo del mismo modo que él hacía.

Y fue extraño como a partir de aquello construí todas las mentiras sobre las que justificaría mis acciones. Fue curioso como mis propios fantasmas salieron de una cueva donde no había ni uno.


	4. Capítulo 4

**NA: ¿Sabéis que pasa? Que yo soy impulsivo a un 95% y Wakatoshi es impulsivo a un 2%, así que empatizar con él y escribir con él es como... ¿Muy complicado? Y luego Shirabu, ugh, es tan hipócrita que si fuera un súper héroe sería el Capi América de Hydra. Este fic va contra mi filosofía de vida si es que tengo una. Quiero tirar este fic a la basura, pero como es para David, sigo escribiéndolo a saber por qué, como si le quisiera o algo.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Los años transcurrieron con la apacible tranquilidad de siempre. Papá iba y venía, mientras yo me quedaba encerrado en aquel castillo de mentiras. Lo irónico quizá era que yo dejé de atormentarme por estas. Cada vez que percibía desde mi intuición que algo que él no dejaba en claro, huía a aquella gruta y pensaba en mi madre, o pasaba un rato con Oikawa.

Shirabu se sentía molesto, quizá celoso, de que dedicara tanto tiempo a aquel chico… Pero a mí no me importaba nada. Asumía el rol que Kenjiro tenía, sabiendo que muy probablemente él era mi hermanastro y a pesar de que me había besado, entendía que no había lugar para aquello entre él y yo. Eramos de la misma sangre, para bueno o para malo.

A los quince años ya había besado de verdad a Tooru, y lo único que me asustaba eran mis propios celos. Odiaba verle coquetear con las chicas, odiaba todo lo que surgía de su natural y extrovertido carácter. La noche en la que me despedí de él antes de marchar a la nueva universidad de Edo sentí el verdadero peso de la realidad.

Kiyoko era una de aquellas chicas con las que Oikawa coqueteaba, a pesar de que ella no parecía interesada. Recuerdo verlos en la fuente del pueblo y fijarme en la perfecta sonrisa con la que él la miraba. El fuego intenso de una emoción desconcertante se apoderaba de mi ser y me impulsó a intervenir en su conversación. Me adelanté y les saludé indiferente, aunque podía predecir que a Oikawa le iba a sentar muy mal…

Kiyuko se levantó con su altiva pose y se alejó de los dos completamente desinteresada en cualquier cosa que yo pudiera decir, aunque con el tiempo observé que en realidad a ella no le interesaba tampoco cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de Oikawa.

—La has asustado con tu cara de mal humor — se quejó Tooru molesto. Parecía incómodo conmigo y aquello me molestaba. Yo era franco y directo con él, pero él siempre parecía acarrear un profundo secretismo para conmigo. — Quiero casarme con ella ¿sabes?

Al oír aquello sentí como si mi cabeza estallara en llamas e intenté por todos mis esfuerzos que no se notara. No había cuchicheos ante la relación que manteníamos, pero sospecho que solo se debía a que los amigos de Oikawa eran verdaderos amigos que no estaban dispuestos a juzgarle por su forma de vida. En cierto modo le envidiaba, yo no me había molestado en construir relaciones tan sólidas con nadie, a veces creo que ni siquiera con él mismo. Tampoco era tan raro, cuando creces entre mentiras, abrir t corazón a alguien resulta tan espelúznate como mirarse a un espejo después de haber sufrido quemaduras en la cara por un candil.

—¿Podemos ir a la cueva hoy?— pregunté en un susurro, intentando ser completamente críptico con mis sensaciones de la situación. Él aún no sabía que al día siguiente me marchaba y quería decírselo. — Esta noche por favor.

Su expresión se reducía a un rostro perspicaz, disimulado por la posición de sus cejas que fingían cierta curiosidad.

—Sí, está bien — dijo con seguridad ¿Estaba yo a su merced? En aquel momento creía que sí, creía que él tenía mi corazón en las manos y lo despedazaba por momentos para comérselo después. Era una falacia, una verdad a medias que me decía para sentirme un poco más humano.

Supongo que él no esperaba que fuera alguien impulsivo, en parte yo también me sorprendí agarrándole de la muñeca y arrastrándole allí conmigo. Si Oikawa no se revotó o hizo cualquier cosa por librarse de mi era básicamente por no dar un espectáculo, pero yo deseaba firmemente que fuera porque me amaba. Era un iluso que esperaba que me preguntara que qué me pasaba y que le importara mi respuesta.

Avanzaba callado, intentado pensar de forma coherente. Era lógico que pensara en casarse, era lo normal. No podía arrastrarlo al palacio y obligarle a vivir conmigo, no podía hacer nada de nada para congelarle conmigo en los momentos felices. Él era mío y yo era suyo, no era algo que dijéramos en voz alta, pero era así. Y yo quería que siguiera siendo así, pero yo me iba a Tokio y él empezaba a tener que pensar en buscarse una mujer… Es como se hacen las cosas y tenía que entenderlo.

Al adentrarnos en la penumbra de la cueva yo le solté, mientras él me miraba con recelo.

—Has dicho esta noche, no ahora mismo — formuló su queja de forma seca y fría.

—Es que es importante.

—Para ti — replicó.

Yo seguía celoso, seguía molesto y sobre todo era completamente incapaz de expresarle como me sentía al respecto.

—Creo que para ti también debería serlo — me quedé profundamente confundido. Yo ya sabía que él era un egoísta, y en parte aquello me gustaba de él. A veces me pregunto por qué. — Mañana me voy a Tokio y supongo que…

—¿Quieres una fiesta de despedida? — su tono sonó burlón, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban. Noté su aliento sobre mi cuello, mientras se acercaba a mordisquear mi oreja. No había sido de otro modo, pronto habíamos empezado a jugar a aquello cuando éramos críos, y a él le gustaba más que a mí.

Le abracé apretándolo contra mí, no era un juego sexual lo que quería no era aquella fiesta de despedida lo que yo necesitaba, aunque en parte me hacía feliz que respondiera de aquel modo.

—En parte —arrastré mi cara sobre su piel hasta que mis labios entraron en contacto con los suyos.

Me entregué a besarle, era más una necesidad visceral que un acto pensado. Su saliva mojando mi piel, sus ojos castaños mirándome en aquella oscuridad. Sus dedos deshaciéndose de mi yukata para tocar mi piel desnuda y la forma en la que se dejaba llevar por la situación como si el mar le empujara contra las rocas. Su pasividad me gustaba, su actividad me gustaba. Era una contradicción en sí misma, era puñetero veneno que tomaba por gusto.

Dormimos allí tirados. Recuerdo abrazarle y preguntarme si quizá sería la última vez que aquello sucedía con cierto dolor. Al amanecer me marché antes de que él se despertara, corriendo a casa entre el bosque. Mi padre había hecho venir un carruaje para mí, para llevarme lejos y Shirabu debía venir conmigo.

Shirabu se iba a Kioto. De entrada iba a ir conmigo hasta Edo, una vez allí debía buscarse la vida para convertirse en monje y avanzar en su destino.

Cuando llegué al palacio mis cosas ya estaban en el carruaje y mi padre me miró con perspicacia. Él debía pensar que pasaba las noches con mujeres, del mismo modo que él hacía, así que nunca preguntaba. Solo me repetía que fuera con cuidado con las consecuencias de mis actos, lo que yo atribuía a un hombre que tenía hijos en todas partes como que me metía en el mismo saco. Y aunque en parte quería ser como él en muchas cosas, no en aquello.

Sentados dentro del carruaje, Shirabu estaba sentado frente a mi. Notábamos el traqueteo de este bajo nuestros cuerpos, y se notaba que el silencio se le hacía incómodo. De vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas despectivas, como a punto de decir algo, pero callándoselo instantes antes de abalanzarse a escupir lo que pensaba. Cuando una roca nos hizo saltar dentro del carruaje, al fin empezó a hablar.

—Espero que no tengamos que quedarnos aquí, no soportaría pasar ni un minuto más contigo a solas — se quejó de forma explícita como si yo fuera el responsable de algo.

Cuando el cochero nos dijo que no había sido nada y que proseguiríamos el viaje con normalidad, me sentí aliviado. Yo me temía que las ruedas se vieran quebradas y que me tuviera que quedar en medio de la nada con Kenjiro, también. Nuestros pensamientos estaban aterrados por la misma situación. Él iba a ser cruel conmigo de forma absolutamente gratuita y yo no creía disponer de la paciencia necesaria para aguantarle.

A veces me pregunto si el hecho de que estar allí juntos, yo con mi _yukata_ de lujo y él con un sencillo traje de baja calidad, mostrando la gran diferencia social en la que nos encontrábamos, era lo que a él le hacía sentir tan condenadamente molesto.

—Serás un pésimo monje si no aprendes a controlar esos impulsos — apunté como un detalle objetivo. A mí también me molestaba el silencio.

—Al menos no sería como tú, clavadito a tu padre, aunque tú no dejarás bastardos —dijo con tono despectivo y empezó a reírse.— Es evidente que Oikawa sería una madre estupenda, aunque habrá más hombres estupendos en Tokio.

No sabía cómo tomarme aquel reproche. Estaba probándome, buscaba reacciones fáciles en mí, o manipularme de algún modo para que me sintiera culpable por no haber tomado ninguna determinación real en relación a cada pequeña revelación de mí que él mismo destapaba para mí. Shirabu se había pasado los años mostrándome a mis hermanastros allá por donde los encontrara, recordándome que yo no era nadie especial para mi progenitor. Pensé acertadamente que Kenjiro estaba celoso de mí en todos y cada uno de los momentos que hacía aquello, aunque creía que eran debidos a la atención de mi padre y no por otros motivos… Una falta de miras por mi parte ciertamente.

— No soy así, solo dices esas cosas para herirme — dije en tono calmado, tratando de ser sincero con él pero sin mostrar demasiada dureza. Esperaba que él se relajara un poco y estuve a punto de creer que lo lograba, lejos de eso no lo conseguí.

—Ahá, eso es, tú no eres así— su voz pareció más tranquila, y pude ver como se levantaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

Noté su mano sobre mi muslo a través de la tela, colándose entre mi ropa y me sentí ligeramente alarmado. Por extraño que parezca, yo confiaba en él así que no me aparte. Su cuerpo se arqueó junto al mío y su cara se quedó próxima a la mía. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y casi podía respirar la crueldad que emanaba de ellos. Pero yo seguía quiero, mirándole moverse como una serpiente sigilosa…

—¿No me vas a apartar, Wakatoshi? — escupió aquellas palabras como si yo fuera el que estaba comportándose de aquel modo lascivo.

Agarré su mano a pocos centímetros de mi entrepierna.

—Somos hermanos — le dije pensando en que hacía tanto tiempo él me había besado. Daba por hecho que había hecho aquello porque sentía algo por mí, del mismo modo que yo había perseguido a Tooru porque yo sentía algo por él…

Kenjiro rompió a reír sin apartarse de mí, de forma estridente y exagerada, antes de relamerse los labios.

—Yo no soy nada tuyo — dijo al fin soltándose de mi mano y apartándose con ira. — Ni siquiera soy tu amigo, después de todo.

Proseguimos el viaje en aquel molesto silencio. No sé si él me miraba, pero era evidente que yo a él no. Mis ojos estaban fijos en la alfombra raída que cubría los tablones de madera del carruaje. Anhelaba que de algún modo acercarme a las personas fuera más sencillo, pero todos parecían rehuirme como a un leproso.

Al llegar a Edo el carruaje me dejó frente a la casa de una vieja amiga de mi madre. Era un palacio humilde, pero aun así bonito. Los postigos era de madera de buena calidad, aunque gastados por el paso de los años. Había vigas pintadas de rojo que llamaban la atención y una campanilla de cristal que sonaba cada vez que el viento la empujaba.

Cuando entré la criada me llevó hasta mi habitación cerré el _shoji_ después de que el servicio dejara allí el baúl con mis enseres personales. Una habitación de cuatro tatamis dejaba suficiente lugar para mí. También disponía de un escorio de madera de nogal. Pensé que mis días en la capital iban a ser agradables, aun así no esperaba que las cosas fueran como fueron.

Desempaqueté algunas de mis cosas, dejándolas a mano para el día siguiente cuando me acercara a la universidad y entonces la dueña de la casa me habló a través del papel de la puerta corredera.

—Ushijima-san, me gustaría que acudieras al jardín para que pudiéramos charlar — su voz era hermosa y sosegada, pero estaba tan cansado que no me apetecía nada charlar con ella. A pesar de todo, antepuse mis modales a mis necesidades y acudí al jardín.

Era una mujer relativamente joven, de oscuro pelo negro y mirada tranquila. Estaba sentada sobre un banco y una fuente Zen se situaba a su izquierda tras unos largos tallos de bambú.

Saludé con una reverencia formal, agradeciéndole que me dejara quedarme allí y observé como obligaba a las damas del servicio a alejarse del jardín.

—Quería hablarte de por qué le ofrecí a tu padre que te quedaras aquí — dijo apartando la mirada de donde yo me encontraba. Una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su rostro y ella me señaló un banco a su derecha.— Deseaba mucho que llegaran estos días, por favor toma asiento.

Me temí que mi padre hubiera concertado un matrimonio por avenencia con aquella dama, sin embargo era mayor para mí, así que empezaba a dudar de aquello. Pero entonces, qué era lo que quería.

—Sé que Takashi-kun te ha educado como a un hombre educado y por eso no te incomodará que sea sincera contigo — continuó su charla que me resultaba interminable. — La realidad es que te resultará extraño oírlo, pero yo soy tu verdadera madre y aunque…

No seguí escuchándola a pesar de que ella relatava los dramáticos eventos que la habían llevado a dejarme con mi padre. Me sentí perturbado al atar los hilos de las palabras de aquella mujer con los eventos que había observado en el pasado. La realidad era que sentía cada vez más que perdía mi propio concepto de la identidad. Mi madre, a la que yo consideraba mi madre, no era más que una mujer que había cuidado de mí. Shirabu no era el niño bastardo de Takashi Sorai. Era yo. Y no sabía cómo encajaban aquellas piezas en los conceptos que yo había generado alrededor de mi persona. Cada vez que reconstruía mi identidad frente a un hecho que creía verdadero, se destapaban más falsedades que destruían todo lo que yo creaba.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

El linaje y el honor. Tengo la imagen de mi abuelo instruyéndome en aquel lugar al que yo había llamado hogar alguna vez. Con una bara de bambú en la mano, caminaba arriba y abajo en aquella sala de estudio, hablando sobre la importancia del linaje y el honor. Aquellas dos palabras habían empezado a significar poco para mí, pero después de descubrir que la mujer a la que guardaba un afecto infinito no era mi madre, su significado desapareció por completo. Los ideogramas que configuraban uno junto al otro aquellas palabras se disgregaron borrosos en mi mente cuando aquella señora extendió sus brazos, y largos como dos serpientes se enrollaron a mi cuerpo para estrangularme con un amor que era imposible que existiera.

Ella era una desconocida para mí, y aunque podía tratar de ser amable con ella, jamás podría considerarla mi madre, a pesar de que mi sangre y su sangre fueran la misma.

Debió de ser frustrante para ella, también lo era para mí. Cada día volvía de la universidad y tomábamos el té el uno frente al otro, mientras ella deseaba que yo le entregara mi afecto con la facilidad que lo hace un crío.

En cierto modo no sentía recelo de ella, no era una cuestión de odio porque me hubiera dejado con mi padre y una falsa madre que intentó quererme. Simplemente no sabía quién era, así que me tomé mi tiempo para descubrirlo. En parte deseaba saber la verdad por boca del que se suponía que era mi padre, por lo que le escribí una carta escueta pidiéndole explicaciones que asumía que quizá jamás llegaran.

Recuerdo dejar la carta sobre la mesa que teníamos en el recibidor y decirle a la señora Sato, la doncella que acompañaba a mi madre, que la llevara al servicio postal… Fue antes de marcharme a la universidad y la actitud que cobraron los miembros de aquel hogar cuando volví de la universidad me dijeron con claridad de que había cometido un error.

La carta no era ofensiva hacía aquella mujer noble, que a veces asistía a la corte y que en general a pesar de ser adinerada no se permitía demasiados lujos. A veces comíamos mochis de judía roja, sentados en un kotatsu algo gastado y ella hablaba de cuanto me parecía a mi padre en la juventud. Si le había preguntado a mi padre si es que esperaba que amara a aquella mujer como si fuera mamá y que nunca lo sería.

Sus constantes afectos se tornaron una profunda frialdad. Las tardes amenas tomando el té desaparecieron por silencios interminables en sus caras de profundo hastío.

En la universidad el tiempo pasaba tiempos agradables, era como un pequeño refugio a aquella casa hostil. Tendou Satori era el pequeño oasis de descanso de aquellas horas estudiando las diferentes ciencias naturales. Era del sur de Japón, y estudiaba con la intención de crear inventos prodigiosos que solo existían en su mente, siempre activa. Estaba enamorado de la tecnología y de los avances, soñaba con viajar a los Estados Unidos, o a Europa y conocer las maravillas que creaban los occidentales. Sentados en el puerto de Edo, mirábamos a los barcos zarpar de aquí para allá. Me gustaba mirar el peculiar brillo de sus grandes ojos cuando miraba aquellas embarcaciones espectaculares que veían de occidente.

—Algún día iré en ese barco — me dijo la primera vez que estuvimos allí juntos. Comíamos pinchos de pulpo y yo me fijaba en el oleaje del mar chocando contra el casco de los barcos. El ambiente era húmedo y recuerdo que mi pincho de pulpo cayó al mar. Él ni se dio cuenta, porque su mente estaba en otro lugar, señalando todo lo que veíamos como si aún fuéramos críos… — o en aquel otro, o quién sabe si en aquel otro.

Podría decir que me enamoré de él, aunque era de una forma diferente. Todos mis amores eran en definitiva completamente distintos. Tendou era como el baile lento y sosegado de una geisha, que no pretende alardear pero de golpe sientes esa mágica que solo aquellas mujeres lograban transmitir en el movimiento sutil de sus cuerpos envueltos en seda. Es posible que en aquel momento ni siquiera me diera cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Tendou Satori, y quizá por aquello mi corazón seguía atrapado en el sentimiento convulso por Oikawa y la confusión profunda que Shirabu me causaba.

También recibí cartas de Shirabu en aquel periodo de tiempo, pues aunque sospechaba que me odiaba, seguía escribiéndome y queriendo saber de mí. En ellas solo contaba superficialidades respecto al templo y las ganas que tenía de que le permitieran partir de peregrinaje. A mí me parecía absurdo, pues los monjes marchan de peregrinaje para encontrarse a sí mismos y a diferencia de mí, Kenjiro sabía muy bien quien era.

Una de aquellas tardes, volví a casa y vi a mi madre pasar como un fantasma delante de mí. Yo estaba animado, había pasado un día maravilloso de primavera y me incomodó su silencio. La saludé y acudí a mi cuarto pensativo. Yo no consideraría ofensivo el contenido, por lo que tras un rato pensando sobre el asunto, decidí que tal vez si hablaba con ella el asunto tendría remedio.

Caminé sobre los tatamis despacio, examinando cuales eran las mejores palabras para abordar el tema, me encontré frente al _shoji_ de su habitación. Podía ver su figura a través del papel, pues el pasillo estaba oscuro y una única vela alumbraba el cuarto, dejando su silueta como una sombra china dispuesta a contar una historia.

— No deseo importunarla, pero me gustaría hablar con usted — dije de forma cauta. Ciertamente si lo pienso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo tratar con mujeres.

—No es de mi gusto compartir palabras contigo, hijo — dijo de forma seca. Se estaba cepillando el cabello con descansada parsimonia y aparentemente ni siquiera se había girado a mirar si yo había corrido o no el _shoji_ de la habitación.

Me sentí perturbardo ¿A qué se debía?

—¿Acaso he hecho algo indebido? — pregunté y cometí el error de correr el shoji. Efectivamente se encontraba allí sentada, envuelta en su bata y con su largo pelo negro cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Ella dejó el cepillo sobre el tatami y se levantó despacio. Su rostro estaba limpio y me pareció una aparición extraña.

Me tomó por la muñeca y me adentró en la habitación corriendo el _Shoji_ tras de mí. Su piel estaba fría como el hielo y sus uñas se me clavaron con fuerza en el antebrazo.

— No es por lo que tú puedas hacer que temo estar contigo — la forma en la que me miró me heló la sangre. Nunca había creído en fantasmas, pero podía jurar que ella debía ser uno. Un yokai maligno o algo similar, porque sus acciones no tenían coherencia alguna.

La miré anonadado, entendiendo por qué mi padre podía haberse sentido atraído por la belleza de sus rasgos. No era una mujer fea, incluso podía ver un ligero parecido con el de Oikawa que me hizo tragar saliva incómodo.

La miré entornar los ojos mientras se acercaba y su boca se pegaba a la mía. Sus manos arrastraron las mías sobre sus ropajes y al ver que yo no reaccionaba, ella misma se arrancó la bata quedándose sin ropa frente a mí. Sentí su pecho moverse en una respiración agitada bajo mis manos y me pregunté más de mil veces qué era aquello que estaba pasado y por qué ocurría. Pero lo cierto era que yo había sido embrujado una noche de verano mucho tiempo atrás, así que el tiempo no tardó en pararse, cuando ella me acompañó a sentarme sobre el futón.

— Esto no está bien — articulé confuso mientras aquella mujer que decía ser mi madre rompía cualquier ley establecida por los kamis sobre el deseo y la lujuria. No era lo que yo quería, no era lo que tenía que pasar, pero solo me sentía empujado a hacer lo que se esperaba de mí, como si fuera alguna especie de autómata incapaz de pensar por mí mismo.

Se sentó sobre mí mientras se deshacía de mi kimono y besaba mi cara y mi cuello. Supongo que no podría decir que aquello no me excitara, a pesar de que yo creía que no me gustaban las mujeres. Fue confuso y rápido, tomando ella misma el control de los hechos.

—Si no puedes amarme como madre, quizá si puedas como mujer — dijo cuando terminó y me empujó a tenderme junto a ella. Al oírlo supe que si me quedaba en aquella casa lo que había pasado se repetiría.

Mis brazos inertes se quedaron quietos, esperando a que ella se durmiera. Mi mente no era capaz de procesar lo sucedido, no tenía ningún tipo de capacidad para asimilarlo, porque solo podía preguntarme si ella me habría concebido a mí en aquella misma habitación. Me escurrí en la oscuridad, que habitaba en mí mismo de una forma tan profunda como en aquel cuarto cuando apagué la vela y me dirigí a la que era mi habitación.

Observé desde la penumbra todos los objetos que había. Los que había traído de mi casa, los que había adquirido en el tiempo que había estado allí, todos y cada uno de ellos hablaban de quien era yo de una manera falsa. Inducían a la gente que pudiera entrar que yo era alguien respetable, alguien integro, alguien que no era. Porque había negado a mi padre de algún modo, pero yo era igual que él. Su sangre y mi sangre eran la misma y mi comportamiento indigno así lo demostraba.

A pesar de todo, quería hacer las cosas, deseaba tan fervientemente comportarme como era debido que empecé a empaquetar las cosas en el baúl que había traído conmigo. No podía llevármelo todo, una parte de mi debía quedarse en aquella casa, como símbolo, pero tenía la obligación de marcharme para no volver a tocar a aquella mujer como lo había hecho aquella noche. Tomé algo de dinero y junto con el baúl busqué un _rikisha_ que me llevara a otro lugar, no sabía dónde podía ir, estaba tan confundido. Y entonces pensé en Tendou, alguien que me había llamado amigo, alguien en quien quizá podía confiar ahora que tenía miedo hasta de mí mismo.

Él vivía en una zona más modesta de la ciudad, entre serpenteantes callejones, en una pequeña habitación alquilada. Llamé a su puerta y en menos de un minuto pude ver sus ojos a través de las rendijas que dejaba la ventana de maderas. Aunque hubiera sido propio de Tendou saludar con efusividad no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar mi baúl sin preguntar.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo un tiempo? — dije nervioso. No quería que me hiciera preguntas, no estaba listo para contar lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Claro! Será genial — dijo animado — Mañana podríamos comprar otro futón, aunque hoy nos toque compartirlo.

Asentí. Tenía ganas llorar pero era completamente incapaz, como si aquella mujer hubiera drenado todo lo que había dentro de mi cuerpo humano. Él me miraba con su sonrisa usual y se extendió en un lado del futón. Me tendí a su lado y busqué su mano, como si de algún modo el contacto con él pudiera devolver mi alma al mundo real. Sus dedos largos se entrelazaron a los míos y me sentí un poco feliz. Por algún motivo sabía que Tendou no iba a pedirme nada a cambio de aquel silencio, de cogerme la mano, de dejarme quedarme allí.

—Gracias — dije en un susurro. Tendou no contestó, creo que se hacía el dormido, aunque nunca lo he sabido a ciencia cierta.

 **NA: Esto es raro, i know, no sé por qué lo he escrito. Pero es que soy un UshiTen-trash… Y no es que tengan romansuuuu, pero si tienen romansu, del platónico, del que en realidad a mí me gusta.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Los días con Tendou parecían horas. Era ameno el tiempo que viví en aquella habitación pequeña con él, aunque no comiera tan bien, aunque a veces hacía demasiado frío y no teníamos dinero para leña.

Podría haberle pedido a mi padre que me mandara dinero, pero no quería hacerlo. En parte le responsabilizaba de la situación incómoda que había tenido que vivir, a pesar de que era consciente de que yo era el único responsable de mis propios actos.

Un día, mientras andaba en dirección a la universidad, caminando entre diferentes tenderetes de comida y verduras, vi a la señora Sato. Ella siempre iba pasos por detrás de la mujer de la que yo había huido, así que bordeé el camino entre los callejones del barrio para evitar cruzarme con ellas. No era que su imagen me perturbara, quizá solo me sentía profundamente avergonzado de mis actos y de mi incapacidad de afrontarlos con sencillez. En cualquier caso no tenía voluntad para hablarles con normalidad, a pesar de que mi sangre no hirviera con su presencia.

La vida no dejaba de repetirme la pequeña alimaña que yo era, no era nada. Para alguien que había nacido siendo la gran carpa del estanque, aprender aquella lección de la vida era algo muy duro, y en parte la señora Sato y mi madre me la recordaban a diario. Era mi pesadilla recurrente; "Wakatoshi, eres una carpa común, no te creas tan especial", decían con sus ojos vacíos en mi mente. Y no era que yo me negara a aceptarlo, pero me pesaba en el alma tanto que solo sabía esforzarme más y más en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Quería demostrar que independientemente del tipo de animal que fuera en aquel río, tenía potencial, podía ser la carpa que llegaba al nacimiento del río y se convertía en un dragón majestuoso.  
Quizá solo eran sueños de juventud... Quizá solo era un crío.

En cualquier caso, cada día debía evitar a la señora Sato, que sin mi madre, parecía pasear por el barrio a menudo, haciéndome pensar que algún familiar suyo debía residir por la zona.

Una tarde, mientras yo estaba sentado en aquella habitación intentado realizar una caligrafía muy concreta, Tendou entró corriendo.

— ¡Es genial! — gritó dejando la puerta abierta de par en par y plantándose frente a mí. El bote de tinta que yo estaba usando se cayó sobre mi trabajo, manchándolo todo, y cautelosamente lo recogí asumiendo que no iba a poder salvar aquel papel que tan cuidadosamente me había molestado en escribir de forma estética. Miré a Tendou, que seguía con los ojos como platos mirándome y mostrándome los dos papeles que tenía en las manos. — Tengo entradas para la obra kabuki, para los dos, tú y yo.

Yo, que apenas había visto teatro, porque mi abuelo consideraba que era inapropiado, no sabía muy bien a qué atenerme. Él parecía tan emocionado, así que recuerdo reírme vagamente.

—No sé si me gustará — dije pensando en los discursos de mi abuelo, siempre hablando de poco útil que eran aquellos divertimentos banales hechos para la gente tonta, llenos de hombres afeminandos y que solo fingían ser cultos…

—¡Te gustará! Porque solo llegas a aborrecerlo cuando ya lo has visto mil veces, créeme — dijo levantándose y dejando las entradas dentro de una de sus cajas misteriosas. Tenía varias allí dispuestas, unas de laca negra y brillante, y otras de madera. Yo nunca había intentado abrir aquellas cajas, por algún motivo sabía que allí el guardaba secretos que solo me desvelaría cuando fuera preciso.

Le miré estirarse sobre el suelo después y mirar a la lumbre que colgaba del techo.

—¿De dónde has sacado las entradas?— pregunté, quizá sonado más inquisitivo de lo que realmente era mi pregunta, solo formulada bajo la curiosidad.

Tendou arqueó las cejas sorprendido quizá por mi curiosidad, cuando de golpe tuvo un escalofrió que asocié con la corriente de frío que venía de la entrada. Me levanté consecuente a cerrar la puerta y observé a la señora Sato mirando desde la esquina de la otra calle a la puerta. Cerré rápido al sentir sus ojos oscuros escudriñar de arriba abajo la casa en la que estaba y volví a mi posición anterior, con la cara pálida.

Mi compañero de habitación comentaba de forma confusa y algo rebuscada cómo había conseguido que tuviéramos la oportunidad de ir al teatro, pero yo no era capaz de escucharle. Me sentía asustado ante la idea de que me estuvieran espiando y mi mente no podía procesar ningún tipo de información.

—¿Wakatoshi? — Satori ladeó la cabeza un poco al mencionar mi nombre, siendo consciente de que yo me hallaba en otro lugar. — Creo que necesitas descansar, descansar mucho ¿eh?

Le miré cómo estiraba mi futón, que habíamos comprado a duras penas entre ahorros de los dos, y solo le faltó empujarme para meterme entre las sabanas. Me tumbé obediente y le miré sonreír de aquella forma tan peculiar suya.

— Creo que te prepararé un té caliente, sí, eso es lo que necesitas — dijo y le vi desaparecer por la puerta, probablemente a pedirle a la vecina que me preparara algo caliente.

Me dormí antes de que volviera a pesar de que no tenía sueño. La imagen de aquella señora persiguiéndome por la ciudad se convirtió en una pesadilla que me atormentaba, y recuerdo aquel sueño como una de las cosas más vividas que he experimentado en el subconsciente.

En aquel sueño las calles laberínticas de Edo se retorcían una sobre la otra cerrándome el paso, distorsionándose en una atmosfera que se retorcía entre monstruos imaginarios.

Mientras corría entre las calles el paisaje se transformó de nuevo en los campos de cerezos por los que había crecido de pequeño. El yo de aquella ensoñación buscaba entre las ramas algo, algo que me desesperaba no ser capaz de ver. La profunda sensación de angustia me apretaba en el pecho, mientras mis pies se movían a buen ritmo y mi respiración se agitaba. Necesitaba ese algo tanto como el aire, más que cualquier otra cosa, pero era incapaz de descifrar su nombre, su color o su aspecto, era algo que tan solo era capaz de intuir.

En aquella imagen nítida fruto de mi subconsciente, yo era más real que el yo que dormía en la habitación, y me adentraba entre las montañas, anhelando sin remedio algo que ni siquiera conocía en realidad.  
Me encontré frente a mi escondite secreto, al que compartía con Oikawa, y adentré mis pasos entre la oscuridad del túnel que formaba aquella cueva. Durante unos segundos solo podía ver la negrura a mí alrededor y el sonido de mis pasos lentos a través de la cámara que poco a poco se fue iluminando.

La cueva no era ya la cueva, y al parpadear, volví a estar junto a Tendou, tendido sobre un futón muy cercano a mí. Noté su respiración subir y bajar en su pecho y mi mente jugó conmigo de nuevo haciéndome creer que había despertado. Pocos eran los detalles que podían advertirme que seguía dormido y que todo lo que veía no era más que una reproducción del cuarto generada por mi imaginación. A penas perceptible, identifiqué las cajas de Satori abiertas, con su contenido desperdigado por el suelo de la habitación y dejando a la vista todos sus secretos. Entre ellos una carta dirigida a mí.

Estiré el brazo para leerla, pero la mano de Tendou se cruzó con la mía, entrelazando sus dedos largos y arrastrándome hacía él. Moví mi cuerpo con dificultado bajo sus sabanas y le rodeé con los brazos. Su cuerpo estaba cálido y su aliento acariciaba mi cara.

Parecía tan real. Era tan intenso el contacto de su piel y la mía a pesar de las ropas y me gustaba tanto el olor de su pelo rojizo… Pero era un sueño. Identifiqué que era un sueño antes de que Tendou hablara, cuando intenté besarle y mi cuerpo empezó a ser pesado como si dentro de él albergara un yunque.

—Esto es solo un sueño — susurró acercando su boca a la mía. Sus labios tocaron los míos despacio, con la suavidad con la que se movían las alas de una mariposa antes de alzar al vuelo. Noté el contacto de su lengua como si realmente estuviera pasando y saboreé su boca como la cosa más tangible del mundo.— Imagina cuan genial será en el mundo real, si es así cuando sueñas...

Me aparté levemente para ver a la Señora Sato como un _rukorokobi_ que alargaba su cuello y acercaba su cara hacía la mía, desde la espada de Satori. La imagen de sus ojos rasgados que me miraban inquisitivamente y mi impulso por proteger al pelirrojo hicieron que me sobresaltara.

Desperté entre sudores y gritos que no había sido capaz de controlar. Tendou estaba a mi lado con un té verde en una taza de arcilla sin asa. Me miró asustado y entonces me fijé en que a su lado estaba la señora Sato. Me miraba con seriedad y extendió el brazo dejando caer una carta sobre mi pecho. Sin mediar palabra se marchó indignada ante el asombro de mi compañero de habitación.

—Esa mujer es muy rara — expresó en voz alta Satori y sin poder evitarlo rompí a reír. Le miré sorber el té y luego acercarme la taza. — En serio, dice cosas extrañas de que te violaste a la señora de la casa y que eres un mal nacido y… Creo que habla de otra persona ¿verdad?

Dejé de reírme y le miré. Parecía ser que mi supuesta madre contaba una historia diferente a la mía respecto a cómo habían sucedido las cosas aquella noche. Y yo, que nunca había terminado de tener claro qué era verdad y qué mentira, empecé a sentir que ni siquiera había algo de real en la verdad que yo percibía de mi propia vida.

—No lo sé — dije. Una parte de mi quería contarle todo lo que me había pasado, pero otra se mantenía en guardia y estaba profundamente asustada. Pensé en el sueño, en cómo había sido besarle y me lo tomé como un signo de providencia…— Lo cierto es que es una historia un poco larga.

Empecé a relatarle las situaciones extrañas de todo lo que me había ocurrido, de cómo me sentía al respecto. Al principio me costó un poco, pero después las palabras fluyeron como la sangre de una herida profunda. A pesar de dicha comparación, decir todo aquello, hablarle de Oikawa, de Shirabu y mi padre me liberó, como si las cosas que me dolían desaparecieran al menos por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Temí ser juzgado, ser maltratado pero nada de eso ocurrió. Simplemente terminamos el té y me abrazó. Aquel contacto me ruborizó, dejándome completamente perplejo. Pensé en besarle, hacer que las cosas fueran más allá, pero estaba totalmente paralizado.

A veces creo que cuando más deseas algo más complejo se te hace conseguirlo por cercano que esté de tu mano. Eso fue lo que pasó con Tendou.

—Tengo que irme a devolverle la taza a Nana-san — dijo cuándo se separó de mí y me dejó a solas con la carta que la señora Sato había traído.

Miré el sobre. Era la letra de mi padre, o eso creí al ver los ideogramas con mi nombre y la dirección. No quería leerla, no tenía ganas de contaminarme con mentiras de nuevo ahora que había logrado drenar tantas a fuera de mi mismo.

Me acerqué a la vela que ardía a poca distancia y dejé que el papel ardiera. Había que saber dejar atrás las cosas del pasado, y yo no podía seguir viviendo como se suponía que me habían dicho que debía vivir.

Tendou entró de nuevo mientras yo dejaba que se consumiesen las palabras escritas de mi progenitor. Se sentó a mi lado y me explicó que no iríamos al Kabuki porque la señora Sato le había dado las entradas para averiguar dónde vivía y que se las había tenido que devolver. La realidad era que no me importaba nada de nada.

Nunca besé a Tendou Satori. Cuando se marchó en uno de aquellos barcos a Estados Unidos y me dejó solo en Edo me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho, o de no haberme ido con él. Pero yo había decidido que iba a volver a casa, a enfrentarme a las situaciones que había dejado a la mitad, a construirme un futuro mío, sin mentiras. Y en mi mente imaginaba que Tendou volvía y formaba parte de todo aquello…

 **NA: Ushi es un bebé y yo estoy muy cansado como para pensar. Además escribo esto mientras estoy haciendo donuts y planeo ponerles tanto azúcar glass que si no tengo diabetes después de comerlos es porque mi páncreas es muy cool.**


	7. Capitulo 7

Sabía que debía volver a casa. Sin Tendou en Edo yo no hacía nada allí, más que consumir mis horas en un lugar pesado, lleno de ruidos que me alejaban de mis propias expectativas. No era como si volver a casa fuera sinónimo de hogar, porque finalmente en aquella época de estudiante comprendí lo que significaba aquella palabra. No era un lugar al que volver, no era una edificación, ni tenía nada que ver con el mundo tangible a pesar de que se podía tocar con mayor claridad que otras cosas. El hogar era sin lugar a dudas un estado emocional, que consigues en algunas ocasiones, en el que te sientes seguro. No es una seguridad real, el mundo no se había creado para ser controlado, la naturaleza es salvaje y eso es lo que le da belleza. Mi hogar era un lugar en el que sabía que si me caía, podría volver a levantarme con la ayuda de Tendou.

Mi hogar ya no existía, se había perdido. Ciertamente me gustaría decir que lloré a moco tendido durante semanas, echándole de menos, pero apenas me permití treinta minutos tras verle partir. Me enrollé en su futón y lloré como cuando era un niño, pensando que tal vez jamás volvería a verle. Después de aquello, me sequé las lágrimas, respiré hondo y recordé por un instante lo afortunado que había sido el destino al cruzarme con él. Quizá en algún futuro lejano podríamos volvernos a encontrar, pero probablemente tampoco fuera lo mismo.

Antes de volver a casa, semanas más tarde de la partida del mejor amigo que jamás tuve, decidí ir a Kioto. La antigua capital, y ver allí a Shirabu. El viajar solo después de tanto tiempo con un acompañante hacía que los ecos de la soledad golpearan mi cabeza y no podía evitar sentirme profundamente triste.

Decidí hacer aquel viaje a pie, después de mandar la mayor parte de mis objetos personales a la casa de Miyagi. Me calcé unas sandalias de paja y empecé el recorrido con lo poco que podía llevar a cuestas. Era otoño, y el clima cambiaba por momentos. Empezó con un calor abrumador que poco a poco se iba temperando. Seguí el camino de la costa, mirando el mar violento por el que había huido Tendo y me preguntaba si podía construir algo parecido a aquella amistad con Shirabu. Era consciente de su comportamiento cruel, pero sabía que de todas las personas que había en mi pequeño mundo, era el único dispuesto a decirme la verdad sin recortarse. Su honestidad era necesaria en mi mundo. Conocía sus características buenas, y quizá, solo quizá, si yo era capaz de sincerarme con claridad con Kenjiro, él podría convertirse en un buen amigo. Debía ser tan honesto con él como él lo era conmigo.

Pensaba en todas esas cosas mientras el paisaje de árboles perennes pasaba ante mis ojos. De vez en cuando me paraba y dibujaba en un cuaderno las hojas de los árboles, a veces solo charlaba con otros viajeros. Conocí a muchos personajes pintorescos. Desde una mujer que vendía mochis en una pequeña caseta alejada de un pueblo, hasta a un dramaturgo que iba acompañado por un tipo silencioso, ambos aseguraron que tarde o temprano se harían famosos y vendrían a mi casa a demostrarme que eran los mejores. Aquellos momentos de soledad, acompañados por el casual azar de los que viajaban igual que yo me mostró cuanto dependían de uno mismo las cosas. Había días en los que el cansancio del trayecto era abrumador, las ampollas llenaban mis pies, y no tenía ganas de continuar, pero sin darme cuenta llegué a Kioto como si el arduo camino solo hubiera sido un pequeño paseo.

El templo de Saiho-ji estaba situado al oeste de Kioto. Diseñado para armonizar, los arboles allí eran arces de doradas hojas cuando llegué y el frío empezaba a ser muy molesto. El viento me azotaba en la cara cuando me planté frente al edificio en el que supuestamente estaba mi amigo de la infancia. Las largas columnas de madera se alzaban hasta un tejado de color azul oscuro, con formas puntiagudas y aspecto austero.

En la entrada diferentes monjes meditaban con escasa ropa, ajenos al clima, y sobre todo ajenos a mi llegada. Pisé el suelo de piedras irregulares con cierta inseguridad, y es que después de casi tres años, temía un poco ver a Kenjiro. Su carácter, sorprendiéndome a menudo con actos impulsivos, me asustaba bastante.

Un tipo se acercó a mí. Llevaba los pies descalzos y unas ropas austeras de colores oscuros. Tenía una sonrisa humilde y sincera que se mezclaba con el entorno y me hacía sentir cómodo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, viajero? — preguntó en un tono solemne. El silencio de aquel espacio me incomodó. — Disculpa si algunos hermanos no le dirigen la palabra, han hecho botos de silencio a su llegada.

Y me imaginé lo difícil que habría sido para Shirabu hacer un voto de silencio al llegar.

—Busco a Shirabu Kenjiro, soy algo así como su hermano — dije descubriendo mi corazón sobresaltado ante la idea de ver frente a mí a Shirabu en un espacio tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Me humedecí los labios, notando el aire frío chocar contra mi piel con mayor intensidad. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, y casi podía oír el sutil sonido de las hojas al caer de los arboles sobre el suelo.

El hombre sonrió y me señaló un lugar alejado del edificio.

—Sigue aquel camino, allí lo encontrarás, cerca del lago — y se giró, camuflándose entre los otros monjes del lugar.

Caminé en dirección a aquel lugar, notando el peso de mis piernas a cada paso. Y al fin lo vi. Sentado junto a un árbol, con las piernas cruzadas, tenía los ojos fijos en el agua de aquella masa uniforme de agua. Parecía estar tranquilo, así que me senté a su lado procurando hacer el mínimo ruido.

Se giró a mirarme lentamente y le saludé con la mano. Su mirada directa me dejó helado, y es que Shirabu parecía otro Shirabu. El mismo cuerpo, el mismo rostro, pero sus ojos hablaban de una manera muy diferente a aquel chico que se colaba entre mis sabanas para hacerme bromas pesadas.

Sin mediar palabra sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo. Las hojas rojas se veían brillantes en el reflejo sobre las aguas que se abrían frente a nosotros y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío marcaba la diferencia de la fría temperatura del ambiente. Quizá debido a la añoranza que sentía por Tendo y el hecho de que jamás me hubiera atrevido a besar a aquel hombre que había considerado como a un verdadero hermano me arrastró a dejarme llevar de aquel modo singular. Deslicé mi rostro contra el rostro de Shirabu y recordando aquel pequeño beso que habíamos compartido en la infancia, rocé mis labios contra los suyos con delicadeza.

Mis manos se aferraron a la pequeña espada de Shirabu y lo atrapé entre mis brazos, evitando que él se apartara. Creo que de todos modos él no deseaba hacerlo, pues su boca se abrió lentamente, entregándome su calidez y noté cómo sus manos se escurrían entre mis ropas. Cálidas y suaves desataron mis prendas a la par que yo deslibraba su cuerpo de las pocas que él llevaba.

—Vuelve a casa conmigo — le supliqué en un susurro mientras le empujaba con suavidad contra el suelo.

Coloqué una de sus piernas hacía arriba y me tendí sobre él agarrándole por la cintura. Él arqueó la cintura, forzando la postura para que yo le penetrara. Era confuso pensar que le deseaba tanto y de una forma tan irracional. No tenía que ver con nada que hubiera experimentado antes con Oikawa. Relamí mis labios y fijé mis ojos en su cara, expectante, con respiración relajada, fue entonces cuando aprecié al Shirabu que conocía. Sus ojos desafiantes me atacaron por un segundo, como si al haber hablado hubiera despertado en él algo que había desaparecido con mi ausencia tras despedirle en el carro tiempo atrás. Por un momento me quedé paralizado, sin saber cómo actuar, como si hubiera vuelto a la infancia en ese mismo instante.

—No lo entiendes ¿verdad?— dijo él antes de agarrarme del cabello y arrastrar mi boca contra la suya. Me besó bastamente, sin dejar de tirarme del pelo, y cuando se separó levente continuó hablando de un modo casi ahogado. — Eres mío, pero yo no soy tuyo.

Movió sus caderas hacía delante y le penetré. Aquel comportamiento posesivo por su parte me desconcertaba y me excitaba, incitándome a embestirle como queja ante aquel comentario cruel. No me gustaba que fuera así, porque aunque me agradaba pensar que le pertenecía, no podía soportar la idea de que él a mí no. Lo sentía injusto, doloroso y abrumador, haciendo que aquella sensación reafirmara lo que él había dicho en sí mismo.

Le miré jadear a cada movimiento, mientras yo aguantaba la respiración. De algún modo me había hechizado, prohibiéndome sentir nada de nada. Mi deseo de construir cosas con él no era más que una fantasía… Continué con aquello por el mero hecho de regalarle unos últimos momentos de lo que él creía que yo era, porque la realidad era que ya no quería ser más nada de él. Ni un amigo, ni un amante, ni un hermano, nada de nada.

Al terminar, más que placer, sentí ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Mis emociones no iban a quedar expuestas ante él, no para que se burlara una vez más. Me vestí sin mirarle, sin darle importancia a lo que él hiciera, porque fuera como fuera, yo debía estar maldito.

Aquella noche cené en el templo en un silencio sepulcral. Yo mismo parecía haber tomado votos de silencio. No tenía nada que decir, ni a los monjes ni a Shirabu, que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo expectante a alguna reacción. Analicé hecho por hecho su comportamiento y concluí cerrando cualquier puerta que hubiera dejado abierta para él. No estaba dispuesto a esperar eternamente a que me considerara un igual del mismo modo que yo trataba de hacer con él.

A la mañana siguiente, tras realizar una pequeña ofrenda en el templo, regresé a Kioto con la intención de encontrar a alguien que me devolviera a la casa de mi niñez. Me sentía en profunda agonía, enfadado, triste, engañado, maltratado por mis propias expectativas. En realidad solo estaba perdido en mí mismo. Me replanteé mucho viajar en busca de Tendou, pero debía admitir que tenía miedo de encontrarle y que todo lo que había pasado solo hubiera sido una ilusión en mi mente. Nada a mí alrededor parecía estar hecho para perdurar.

Tardé más de lo que tenía calculado en regresar y al llegar a casa encontré a mi abuelo envuelto entre las mantas, desvariando hasta puntos inimaginables y con altísimas fiebres. La abrumadora sensación de aquello me sobrecogía, y no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer. Mi padre estaba ausente, como siempre y a pesar de que ya tenía una edad, solo me sentía más y más asustado.

Su piel pálida, llena de aquellas arrugas amarillentas que detonaban su enfermedad, su mirada perdida mientras me atrapaba los dedos entre sus manos manchadas y barba mal afeitada. Me insistía en que aceptara un matrimonio, susurrando los detalles y confundiéndome con mi padre hasta el punto que sentí repugnancia al oír cómo se pronunciaba Takashi.

Hablaba sobre cómo mi progenitor había abandonado a aquella mujer loca de la capital para casarse con la mujer que yo consideraba mi madre. No me permití pensar en Oikawa durante aquellas primeras semanas que estuve allí, pero el día que enterramos a mi abuelo en el jardín él y su nueva familia vinieron a presentar sus respetos.

Su rostro perfecto seguía siendo un sueño, incluso aunque a su lado se situara una mujer joven embarazada que además sostenía un bebé en los brazos. No era una novedad descubrir que el tiempo y la vida continuaba para todos estuviera o no estuviera yo presente, pero al verle me quedó más claro que nunca y añoré el contacto con él de forma más significativa que nunca antes.

Insolado en aquella casa, solo con mis pensamientos ya no esperaba con ansia la llegada de mi padre. Ya no esperaba prácticamente nada, pero no dejé que la desolación se instalara conmigo. Debía sacudirme el yukata, buscarle un sentido a mi existencia y construir algo para lo que me sintiera orgulloso por mí mismo.

 **NA: Añadir que odio ODIO ODIO ODIO oDiO OdIo este fic, pero David quiere que lo termine. Y citando a Dave Strider hablando de su amor platónico Terezi "Si ella quiere… haría cualquier cosa". Este fanfic se puede resumir en SAD USHIJIMA SEX. Lo odio. LOL**


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Tras la muerte de mi abuelo y considerando la prolongada ausencia de mi padre, las tierras que poseía la familia debían ser atendidas. No era que yo poseyera amplios conocimientos de la economía agraria, pero tenía claro que la administración de aquellas era bastante precaria. Poseíamos más de dos tercios de todas las zonas que rodeaban el pueblo. Menos de la mitad de la mitad estaban enfocadas al cultivo, probablemente en parte porque mi abuelo siempre había tenido aquel carácter conservador lleno de patrañas en la cabeza, y en parte porque gran parte de los hombres del pueblo querían proseguir viviendo de la pesca. La mayoría del pueblo aún se resistían a aceptar mis cambios, pero su actitud era estrictamente momentánea.

Si cuando era niño ya pensaba de algún modo que raramente existían los yokais, en aquel momento había desterrado de mi cualquier idea de pudieran ser reales. Así que a pesar de que varias mujeres del pueblo me rogaron que no talara los cerezos que allí se agrupaban, las ignoré deliberadamente. No creía que ningún samurái cruzara los cielos para vengarse por que lo hiciera. En el mundo había monstruos y horrores, pero todos tenían rostros humanos.

Desde mi perspectiva, la toma de aquellas decisiones traería cierta comodidad al pueblo. Había construido un plan en mi cabeza, a través del cual transformaría todo mi entorno. La universidad me había abierto los ojos al futuro y aunque yo no pudiera marcharme al extranjero, podía traer pedazos del extranjero a mi lugar. Si conseguía adaptar a aquellos pueblerinos al cultivo, apartándoles del mar, podría conseguir la construcción de una buena fabrica textil. Pero las sociedades cambian a paso de tortuga, y debía mecerles como las olas del mar a aquel nuevo destino que yo visualizaba.

Entre aquello también recibí una carta de mi progenitor. En esta me contaba que había concertado un matrimonio para mi. Recuerdo abrir el papel y leer los ideogramas sobre este, cuando el retrato de aquella mujer cayó sobre mi regazo. Era tarde y estaba aguardando a que la criada hubiera preparado el baño para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de encima tras el día largo transformando los campos. Las palabras de mi padre no significaron mucho, pero al recoger aquel retrato y mirarlo una sensación extraña me atravesó. Sus rasgos eran hermosos, pero especialmente exóticos. Tenia los ojos redondos como una muñeca y el pelo largo y del color de la mantequilla. Más tarde supe que era hija de un general y de una mujer extranjera, pero en aquel momento solo me quedé maravillado ante su extraña belleza.

Repasé varias veces su imagen, preguntándome si el hecho de que la encontrara bella era suficiente como para aceptar aquel matrimonio arreglado. Ciertamente no sabía que pensar, pero debía admitir que sentí emocionado. La puerta corredera se abrió interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Señor, la bañera está lista — anunció la criada. La miré de reojo mientras me levantaba del suelo y dejaba la carta y el retrato sobre el suelo, junto al candil. Una parte de mi quería preguntarle si las mujeres se sentían parecido a los hombres ante los matrimonios concertados, pero ciertamente aquello no era adecuado.

Pasé al baño pensando en las pequeñas vicisitudes que modificaban el entramado de la vida diaria, tratando de pensar en la perspectiva de que yo debía tomar las riendas de mi propia vida. Lo cual significaba que la última palabra respecto a aquel matrimonio concertado la tendríamos yo y la chica en cuestión. Salí de la bañera, alcanzando papel y pluma y con medio cuerpo suspendido en el agua escribí cuatro frases dirigidas a mi padre, pidiéndole las señas para comunicarme con la muchacha.

Al salir del relajante baño, vestido para una cena más austera de lo que mi abuelo hubiera considerado correcto para alguien de mi supuesta posición, uno de los criados me anunció que tenía visita. Al saber que se trataba de Oikawa, le indiqué que lo dejara pasar y que sirvieran la comida para que él me acompañara.

Sentado sobre el tatami, con el té ya sobre la mesa, le miré buscando sentimientos del pasado dentro de mi. La ausencia de estos no era absoluta. Podía apreciar los rasgos de su belleza, más madura que antaño, y los destacados detalles que marcaban como avanzaba su vida de adulto. Le señalé un mullido cojín a mi derecha para que tomara asiento.

—No es una visita personal — mencionó reticente en aceptar mi invitación, pero insistí y él obedeció. De algún modo, siguiendo los tradicionales canones de nuestra sociedad, yo era el señor al que obedecer y ofrecer vasallaje—. Vengo en nombre del pueblo, para notificar el desagrado sobre las cosas que estás llevando a cabo.

— Entiendo las reservas que os acongojan, pero igual que no había ningún r _ukorokobi_ en aquella cueva, nada va a ocurrir por talar más cerezos y aprovechar la tierra fértil — argumenté evocando nuestros primeros encuentros de críos.

Su mirada parecía agobiada, como si mientras usaba su capacidad racional para entender la ausencia de yokais y espíritus, al mismo tiempo le turbase algo más que no era capaz de expresar.

— ¿Y si no resulta? ¿Y si nadie quiere trabajar esas tierras? — preguntó.

Yo ya había calculado aquella posibilidad. No sería tan complejo de conseguir trabajadores si ofertaba buenas oportunidades, y si no eran de su mismo pueblo, pues serían de otro que desconociera en qué habían sido, o mejor dicho en qué no habían sido, empleados aquellos campos con anterioridad. Mi mentre reclamaba el progreso, y lo que no estuvieran conmigo, bien podían quedarse atrás ellos solos.

Le expliqué mis planes con detalle a lo largo de la cena, esperando encontrar en él a un viejo amigo. Los lazos de afectividad me eran negados constantemente, pero no por aquello yo iba a negar la necesidad que como ser humano necesitaba de aquellos que me rodeaban.

Noté su mano rozar mi rodilla en mitad de la cena. El deseo que sentí se contradecía convulsamente contra lo que yo quería verdaderamente. Yo me sugería la calma que su mano contra mi piel contrariaba mis impulsos. La alarma de mi mente anunciaba un futuro chantaje, por lo que paré su mano a la mitad de mi muslo. Por su contra al sentir como con la otra mano sujetaba mi rostro y hacía amago de besar mis labios no me detuve.

Noté su boca caliente sobre la mía, aún con cierto sabor a la salsa de soja con la que habían cocinado el pescado. Su lengua dentro de mi boca, su nariz chocando contra la mía y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo me hacían sentir demasiado bien y al mismo tiempo solo podía pensar que aquello estaba mal.

La puerta del comedor se abrió, separando nuestros cuerpos del mismo modo que la puertas correderas se movían en dirección opuesta. Era una de las criadas dispuestas a llevarse los enseres usados durante la comida.

Pasé mi mano izquierda por la boca, retirando cualquier detalle que demostrara la posición en la que había estado escasos segundos atrás.

—Quizá deberíamos volver a hablar de esto otro día — dijo Oikawa levantándose del suelo, dispuesto a marcharse. Yo no sabía si aquello era un teatro para mantener en riguroso silencio lo ocurrido o se refería a mi plan de cultivos.

Asentí.

—Hablaremos del asunto — dije. Una parte de mí quería sobre todas las cosas confiar en aquel Oikawa, quizá agobiado por aquellas cosas de la vida que "Hay que hacer", que suenen contrariarse con las que uno desea. Pero tal vez mi experiencia con Shirabu, o con aquella mujer enajenada que había dicho ser mi progenitora me llevaban a desconfiar completamente.

Los días pasaban apaciblemente, cuando recibí las señas para comunicarme con la muchacha. Sentado en mi escritorio, con un papel en frente para escribirle una carta, no se me ocurrió qué decir. Inicié con cuatro frases pidiendo al padre que me permitiera hablar con ella de este modo, casto y simple, que ni siquiera sabía si él aprobaría, pero que no aceptaría un matrimonio con su hija de ningún otro modo. Suponía que mi padre ya le habría aclarado lo cabezota que yo podía llegar a ser.

Quería preguntarle qué sabía del lugar de procedencia de su madre, qué pensaba de casarse con un completo desconocido, cualquier cosa que me demostrara detalles de su personalidad o de sus vivencias. Si bien es cierto que en un buen matrimonio, palabras textuales de mi abuelo, no hace tanta falta hablar si no que la mujer obedezca… Yo no estaba seguro de desear aquello. En mi vida siempre me había sentido atraído por lo contrariado, lo complejo y la belleza. Aquella chica poseía belleza ciertamente, pero no sabía nada más de ella y si solo debía obedecerme encontraría profundamente aburrido aquel encuentro que debía durar hasta que uno de los dos pereciera.

Escribí cuatro lineas invitándola a compartir algunos pensamientos conmigo. No esperaba bajo ningún concepto encontrar aquel concepto romántico del amor en ella, pero por lo menos si algo que solo había logrado encontrar en las novelas. Complicidad.

Bajé al pueblo para enviar aquella carta, sin poder evitar cruzarme con diferentes aldeanos que me miraban con recelo, Pero distaba mucho de las ideas que también tenían otros aldeanos, como Konoha, Matsukawa o el mismo Iwaizumi que se acercaron a mi para preguntarme cuando iniciarían los trabajos en los cultivos. Aquellos niños que en ocasiones habían sido hostiles conmigo durante la infancia, probablemente por mi destacada situación privilegiada, ahora me veían como aquel que usaba sus favores para ayudarles. Era absurdo, pero me hacía sentir bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	9. Capitulo 9

**NA: No os voy a mentir, esto es lo único que de verdad quería escribir de toda la historia. Las siguientes partes y las anteriores... No tanto.**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Recuerdo claramente la posición de aquellas dos cartas sobre mi mesilla para escribir. Un farol rojo alumbraba vagamente la habitación, dándole un aspecto lúgubre a la estancia. Caminé sobre el tatami despacio, la realidad era que no estaba nervioso, pero siempre me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si en vez de tomar la carta ligera, solo configurada por una hoja doblada sobre si misma y cerrada con la cera de una única vela, hubiera tomado primero entre las manos aquella carta gruesa, que incluía más de catorce páginas.

Aquella primera carta era una nota de Oikawa, mientras que la otra era una misiva del padre de mi futura esposa y así mismo de aquella mujer que tarde o temprano sería para mí. No da a lugar reflexionar ante qué o cómo de forma posterior a las consecuencias de decisiones ya efectuadas, pero aún las supuestas alternativas aparecen en mi mente a veces.

"¡Nos vemos donde siempre esta noche!" Escrito sin firmar. Cualquiera adivinaría que aquello era una trampa, ¿quién podía ser? Pero yo reconocí el trazo de la letra de Oikawa, con aquel característico estilo limpio, casi mejor que el mío a excepción de que siempre acaba por poner los dedos donde no tocaba y manchaba levemente los margenes del papel.

No sabía cuando había llegado aquel papel, pero lo guardé dentro de mi yukata y salí en su busca. Me coloqué concienzudamente las sandalias, pensando en que no tenía intención de quitármelas, que no iba a dejarme llevar por mis propios impulsos y que sería completamente capaz de rechazar cualquier cosa que él me ofreciera. No podía evitar pensar que yo debía doblegar cualquier intención de aquel hombre de mi infancia en pos de mis propios fines.

Aquellas reflexiones eran pragmáticas y solo tenían en cuenta algunos factores personales; hablaban de quien era yo, pero cualquier situación implica también las acciones de los otros. Evidentemente tampoco pensé cómo podían desarrollarse los acontecimientos.

Crucé el bosquecillo y me planté frente a la penumbra de la cueva, que resplandecía de una tenue luz en el interior. Una vela, un fuego, ni siquiera lo pensé. Me adentré con paso seguro, con la cabeza fría y consciente de qué era lo que yo esperaba de aquel encuentro. Despedirme como un buen amigo, convencido de mi plan de reformas que no se pararía ni bajo amenaza de muerte.

Estaba tendido en el suelo, con el yukata solo sujeto por una manga, con el cinturón en el suelo. Su rostro iluminado por la luz de las velas era el mismo de siempre. Su sonrisa manipuladora, me miraba con cierta suficiencia, la que siempre había tenido al verme como un muñeco frente a sus caprichos volubles. Nunca me importó darle todo lo que tenía siempre que aquello no pusiera en peligro el estatus de mi familia. Sin embargo y aunque me repugnara bastante pensarlo, Shirabu me había hecho el favor de encontrarme cara a cara conmigo mismo.

Quizá gracias a aquello, su imagen me resultó patética. Me inundó un hastío profundo que ni siquiera era capaz de soportar. Era como una melodía molesta en un día de jaqueca.

—Vístete — le ordené, casi como si le hubiera hablado a un siervo y debo admitir que la furia que se despertó en sus ojos en aquel momento me produjo un leve placer.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo con fingida indiferencia. Ciertamente, aquella situación le afectaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y nunca comprendí el motivo.

—Está bien, no lo hagas, a fin de cuentas tú estabas aquí antes que yo — dije con una serenidad que a mi mismo me sorprendió. Giré sobre mis pasos, dispuesto a alejarme de aquel lugar y nunca más volverlo a pisar, cuando noté sus brazos aferrándose a mi espada.

—¡No!— sentenció, apoyando su cabeza contra mi cuerpo—. Tienes que dejar de talar cerezos, tienes que...

Nunca pensé que una situación de aquel modo se daría. Siempre era yo el que acudía sediento, necesitado y perdido. Le empujé hacía atrás intentando que me soltara, pero sus manos se agarraban a mi ropa con fuerza.

—¡Dejame! — espeté, desenganchando uno a uno sus dedos de mi brazo.

Su mirada era parecida a la de un niño al que jamás le han dicho que no. Le vi apretar los dientes, bajo aquella sonrisa. Él debía confiar en poderme disuadir, en hacerme caer en cualquier treta de niño. Trató de agarrarse nuevamente a mi brazo, pero le empujé de nuevo, sin ser consciente del espacio que quedaba tras su espalda.

Oikawa cayó hacía atrás con todo su peso y la fuerza de mi impulso, golpeándose la cabeza. Le vi caer al suelo, con los ojos entornados, preguntándome si aquello era una escenita dramática para que me acercara a él.

—Oikawa — dije, sin recibir ninguna respuesta— Tooru, por favor.

Mi tono seco se esfumó cuando repetí por tercera vez su nombre. Me acerqué a él, notando su cuerpo flácido, y aquellos ojos a medio abrir, medio cerrar de una forma espeluznante. LE golpeé la cara, esperando alguna reacción, mientras no podía evitar asustarme. Toqué su pelo castaño, notando una viscosa y húmeda sensación.

Yo no creía, no podía ser, me resultaba inverosímil pensar que le había empujado con tanta fuerza. Miré mis manos, manchadas de sangre espesa. Un suspiro entrecortado y terrorífico escapó de mis labios. Parecía tan irreal, tan pasmoso.

Hice un esfuerzo por respirar hondo, preguntándome qué hacer, asumiendo que tal vez aquel era el castigo de los dioses por cortar los arboles de cerezo. Pero yo no creía en aquellas sandeces. Miré de nuevo su cara angelical y cerré sus ojos. Para mi no era una cuestión de huir del castigo de mi crimen, no se trataba en generar un plan que salvaguardara mi vida por encima de cualquier cosa, ni siquiera el honor que desapareció en aquel momento justo.

Si no me deshacía de aquel cadáver, las mejoras que había pensado se desvanecerían como un fuego con el viento. Y como si aquel trabajo, que solo era un detalle minucioso de mi vida fuera lo único importante, me levanté y empecé a buscar piedras que meter en su traje para después lanzarlo al mar.

Probablemente había perdido la cabeza por completo, pero irónicamente aquella locura hizo que en ningún momento vacilara en ninguna de aquellas acciones.

Tras tirar su cuerpo desde el acantilado, apagué una a una las velas de aquel lugar. Sin sorprenderme por la frialdad con la que había cometido todos y cada uno de aquellos actos, volví a casa, para descubrir que Shirabu también había vuelto.

Sentado en la entrada me dirigió una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

—De tal palo, tal astilla ¿no? — dijo recordándome los comportamientos impropios de mi progenitor.

Le miré distante, sin ganas de dirigirle una simple palabra, cuando él estiró el brazo y miró mis manos aún manchadas de la cabeza de Oikawa. Arqueó las cejas con lo que yo percibí como una mueca de burla, pero me sorprendió.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — y al oírle decir aquello percibí levemente el afecto que alguna vez habíamos compartido de niños.

—No es nada de tu incumbencia, sospecho.

Su mirada volvió a transformarse, en una mezcla confusa de ira y rechazo. Le ignoré y me adentré en la casa.

—Pues lavate bien antes de que te vea nadie más — escupió las palabras con desprecio a la par que me seguía al interior—. Ocuparé mi habitación de siempre, me importa una mierda si no te parece bien.

Y pasó frente a mi a paso rápido, evitando cualquier respuesta que pudiera darle. Tampoco tenía ninguna. Si hacía unos instantes había eliminado el cuerpo de un antiguo amante con completa diligencia y sin temor alguno, las llamas de mi crimen empezaban a arder en mi interior. No era de extrañar, que hubiera sido él y no ningún otro el que las encendiera.

Me lavé pertinentemente y subí a mis aposentos, dejando completamente de lado la carta de mi prometida para otro momento. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la cara de Oikawa Tooru, en la cara de su esposa, que tal vez conociera aquella citación.

No dormí, ni aquella noche, ni la siguiente. Estaba nervioso, expectante a que llegaran noticias sobre su desaparición. La presencia de Shirabu en la casa no era una tranquilidad, pues en su posición de monje ya no era tratado como un miembro del servicio, sino como un invitado especial. Compartíamos la mesa y husmeaba en mis quehaceres como siempre. Precisamente estaba planificando la zona en la que construiríamos los graneros, cuando Iwaizumi fue anunciado por un sirviente.

No fue nada fuera de lo común que mi corazón latiera más fuerte que el de una enamorada y que aparecieran los sudores fríos. No tardé mucho en saber que no era su mujer quien estaba al corriente de la cita de Tooru y yo, sino él.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

" _Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me **"**_

 _ **Wake me up - Avicii**_

* * *

—¡Eres un puñetero asesino!— la voz estridente de Iwaizumi, claramente fría pero herida entró por mis oidos. Ni siquiera supe cómo reaccionar.

Me sentía paralizado, con la sangre helada ante las posibles consecuencias de un acto involuntario. ¿Acaso alguien iba a creerme si decía que todo había sido un accidente? ¿Era un accidente que hubiera tirado el cuerpo de Oikawa al mar? Estaba claro que había hecho aquello porque no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, y había sido lo único que se me había ocurrido, huir, ocultar las pruebas, escapar… Desde luego no había sido la mejor idea.

Hajime me agarró del kimono con fuerza, agresivo y lleno de ira. Podía sentir todas aquellas emociones por el simple calor que desprendía su cuerpo, y sin embargo yo solo quería ponerme a llorar. Pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a defenderte? — preguntó empujándome y yo aparté con suavidad sus manos hacía otro lado. Mi pasividad me asqueaba, pero no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer ¿No había sido culpa de aquella pasividad que había muerto Oikawa? ¿No había sido aquella pasividad también la que me había destrozado la vida una vez tras otra?

—Yo no.. yo no lo he matado — dije con claridad. Y era cierto ¡joder! Era absolutamente cierto.

Me lanzó una mirada de asco, esperando alguna explicación pero yo no tenía ninguna, por lo que se hizo el silencio en unos instantes que parecieron décadas. Los pasos por el pasillo de aquella estancia rompieron la incomoda situación, con la sombra oscura plantarse frente a la puerta corredera. Ambos nos giramos a mirar el shoji abrirse y ver aparecer a Shirabu tras la puerta.

—Vas a disculparnos un momento — le dijo a Iwaizumi, mientras se acercaba a mi y tras agarrarme de la manga del kimono, igual que cuando eramos críos, me arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Su sonrisa espectral, manipuladora, que indicaba que iba como mil pasos por delante de mi me indicó que estaba en problemas. Sacó del interior de su traje la carta de mi prometida, tirándola al suelo frente a mi. Las hojas, esparcidas por el suelo y aquella foto de su cara redonda, con los ojos enormes y claros.

—Vas a renunciar a casarte con alguien tan ridículo ¿verdad? — dijo mordiendose levemente el labio inferior y dibujando una sonrisa de sorna en su cara—. Mirala, si con esa nariz tan grande no puede ser ni una mujer de verdad… Aunque quizá por eso te gusta ¿no?

Empezó a reírse. Y el bloqueo seguía en mi. Como si no me sintiera fatal ya de por sí, ahí estaba él para burlarse de mis propias aspiraciones.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que no me case y me quede contigo? — mi intención no era sonar con la chulería con la que llegó mi propio tono a mis oídos. Era posible que empezara a estar demasiado harto de todo. Él asintió mientras giraba la mano de un lado a otro, como diciendo "más o menos"—. Y ¿qué es lo que gano a cambio?

Ladeó su sonrisa. Otra reclamación de confianza ciega en él. Ni siquiera pensaba en aquel momento lo mucho que me estaba reclamando Shirabu, yo solo quería que todo fuera bien y simplemente aún no entiendo cómo podía confiar en alguien que claramente me había estado usando constantemente.

— Piensa que de lo que haga ahora, puedo revocar mis palabras y entonces estarás completamente perdido así que comprometete de una vez a no tener nada con esta patética dama — contestó esperando que yo le lanzara una aprobación. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho, pero él debió tomaraselo como tal. Le vi abrir el shoji de nuevo y mirar a Iwaizumi—. Tal como pensaba, Hajime-san, nos encontramos con un caso de posesión.

Asomé la cabeza, quedándome en el pasillo con la foto de aquella mujer rubia con la que había soñado con tener a mi lado. Y aunque solo hubiera sido una bana ilusión, perderla me dolía tanto como perder tantas otras cosas más tangibles.

—Cuéntale esa mierda a quien le interese— contestó Iwaizumi.

Era un tipo lógico, creía en lo que veía y no en todas aquellas mierdas de fantasmas que a mi siempre me habían hecho dudar. En cierto modo, y a pesar de la situación comprometida en la que me encontraba, admiraba a aquel hombre. Era recto, correcto y adecuado, sin creer en cuentos chinos ni tonterías. Realista y autentico. La muerte de Oikawa tenía que dolerle como a mí.

—Bueno, pero ya sabes que si vas al pueblo y cuentas sobre la muerte de Oikawa, serán a mi a quien crean y no a ti — añadió estirándose sobre el tatami—. Los monjes seguimos teniendo un plus de credibilidad a pesar de lo mucho que ha avanzado la puñetera sociedad desde que nos abrimos al exterior.

Creo que Shirabu esperaba firmemente que Iwaizumi cerrara la boca. Pero Iwaizumi no era como yo, él no se quedaba acojonado a un lado, lloriqueando y confuso. Le observé salir al pasillo y mirarme con asco.

—Esto no quedará así — me amenazó pasando de largo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

Yo miré a Shirabu compungido. No había hecho nada de nada y esperaba que ¿yo hiciera qué?

—No te preocupes — dijo señalando que me sentara a su lado. Ciertamente yo no quería, no entendía nada. Estaba molesto—. Vamos a pedir que nos traigan algo de comer, olvida a Hajime, está todo controlado.

Le ignoré y me largué hasta el jardín. Me senté nuevamente frente a la tumba de aquella mujer que no era mi madre pero yo recordaba claramente cono alguien que había cuidado verdaderamente de mi. Me sentía tan incomodo conmigo mismo que no sabía si era digno de estar allí sentado, como cuando era un crío. Todo se dibujaba en mi cabeza como un deja vu molesto.

Hacía un calor pegajoso, el sol brillaba de aquel modo picajoso que anunciaba posibles lluvias y una leve brisa le acompañaba. Sin saber cuándo en la linea del tiempo, perdido en pensamientos me quedé dormido allí mismo, lo cual no era raro tras dos días completos sin pegar ojo. Acurrucado sobre mi mismo, en posición fetal, abrí los ojos en un mundo diferente, donde una calma extraña me invadía.

Todo estaba en el mismo lugar. Todo parecía igual, pero era ligeramente diferente. Una bruma leve envolvía el claro del espacio entre la tumba, los arboles y el camino hacía la casa. Unas manos acariciaban mi pelo, eran suaves y delicadas. Una voz femenina tarareaba una melodía dulce y un olor acaramelado invadió mis fosas nasales.

Levanté la cabeza al notar aquellas manos apartando el pelo de mi cara, dejando mi frente completamente al descubierto. Me sentía como cuando era un niño pequeño.

—Pensaba que no ibas a despertar nunca — la cara ovalada de la que yo había creído mi madre me miraba con condescendencia. La examiné en silencio, con sus labios rosados, sonrientes y complacidos, aquellos ojos rasgados, de un color marrón oscuro casi negro. Era ella quien me hacía seguir estando en calma—. Sigues siendo un niño pequeño, Wakatoshi.

Intenté hablar, pero ella me colocó el dedo indice en los labios como signo de silencio. Tampoco sabía demasiado bien qué diablos decirle. No era mi madre, pero para mi lo era y todo resultaba tan confuso.

—-De todos los niños que podría haber elegido, tú eras el que estaba destinado a ser mi hijo así que no tienes que pensar en todas esas cosas que la gente te hace creer de las lineas de sangre — empezó a decir como si me leyera el pensamiento—. En esta vida y en todas las demás que te quedan por ver, Wakatoshi-kun, solo tú puedes elegir qué es lo que quieres y entonces debes moverte por conseguirlo. Yo no podía tener hijos propios, siempre nacían muertos así que te elegí a ti por algo ¿lo entiendes?

Asentí confuso. Realmente no entendía nada. Ella se rió cubriéndose la cara.

—No importa, porque tarde o temprano lo entenderás— añadió y besó mi frente con la ternura de antaño.

Parpadeé levemente, deseando ver su rostro una vez más pero al abrir los ojos allí ya no había nada. Había vuelto a mi mundo, donde unas nubes amenazantes de lluvia campaban a sus anchas por el cielo que hasta hacía unos instantes estaba despejado. La leve brisa era intensa y tras echar un vistazo a la tumba de mi madre, pensé en el sueño que acaba de tener. Quizá los fantasmas si existían, pero no eran malos como siempre nis habían hecho creer. Entré en casa. Tenía planes por hacer, porque en cierto modo algo si había entendido de lo que madre había mencionado.

 **NA: Esta historia iba en una dirección porque estaba dedicada a una persona, pero esa persona ya no está en mi vida y bueno, a mi no me acaba de gustar esa dirección, así que he decidido cambiar el final de esta historia en un final que a mi me gusta más. Si sois de los seres humanos a los que les conté por MP el final que iba a tener, bueno espero que lo leáis igual, y si no, pues bueno tampoco vais a notar la diferencia. Baiiii que tengáis una feliz semana. La mía lo es, me voy a disneyland. :D**

 **PD: la canción no pega ni con cola tal vez, pero i got a feeling.**


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

¿Cuantas cosas podía cargar uno en una maleta después e una vida tan servil como la que yo había tenido? Casi sentía que me habían criado para sufrir por la voluntad de otros, de mi difunto abuelo, de mi padre, de Oikawa, de Shirabu…

Realmente no tenía demasiado que cargar en aquel baul, así que cuando Shirabu entró en mis aposentos y me retiró calmado las prendas que sostenía en las manos tampoco me molestó.

—No necesitas huir, por mucho que Iwaizumi ladre — dijo colocando la ropa nuevamente en el pequeño armario del fondo—. Ya se sabe que perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

Le observé, con aquellos rasgos casi infantiles. Su nariz, levemente arrugada, como cada vez que intentaba aleccionarme dada mi estúpida inocencia frente al mundo. Pero yo ya no era un niño como antaño. Quizá aquel era el problema precisamente. Habíamos sido niños y él me había amado entonces, pero ¿En qué se había convertido aquel afecto? Parecía disgregado entre el odio y la envidia, a pesar de estar aún levemente aparente en cada tinte de sus acciones puramente interesadas. Era real, tal vez Shirabu aún guardase algún cariño por mi, pero solo escondido detrás de un egoísmo puro que se olvidaba que a los amigos eran aquellos que se guardaban la espalda y no los que te apuñalaban.

Colocó una caja de tinta en el suelo, junto a unos pergaminos que sacó de su traje.

—Este teatrillo es importante, porque pronto vendrán gentes del pueblo cabreados y yo he de explicarles la situación, claro — dijo agarrándome las manos. Las colocó con las palmas hacía arriba y repasó con la yema de sus dedos las lineas de mi mano—. Hay gente que cree que puede leer el futuro en estas lineas, y así como un montón de gilipolleces que aprendí en el templo.

Si, Shirabu tendía a creer que todo el mundo era tonto. Nunca supe si se debía a una gran falta de autoestima que le hacía intentar ensalzarse a si mismo de forma indirecta humillándonos al resto. Nunca me importó demasiado, incluso cuando el humillado era yo, pero en aquellos momentos sentí una profunda lástima. Construía sus relaciones no a través del afecto, si no de generar una dependencia hacía él.

—Voy a marcharme de todos modos — avisé dejándole que repasara diferentes caracteres sobre la piel de ms manos y brazos. El pincel me hacía cosquillas.

Su risa de mofa empezó a sonar, rompiendo con mi silencio sosegado.

—Sí, te vas a ir con tu papá — se reía de mi. No era nada nuevo y en parte seguía siendo doloroso, pero después de tanto tiempo ya solo era similar al efecto del pelo de tejón que componía el pincel mientras acariciaba mi piel.

Él tenía razón. No tardaron en llegar aldeanos enfadaos. Pueblerinos irritados y cargados de supersticiones baratas que clamaban por mi cabeza. Los criados no pudieron hacer nada por frenarles en la entrada de los jardines por lo que con las manos de aquella guisa salí a recibirles. Shirabu daba pasos a mi lado, con un rosario colgado entre los dedos y entonces empezó el teatro.

—Todos nos conocemos bien — dijo agarrándome la mano entintada. El rostro de Kiyoko se me clavó en la pupila. No lloraba, su mirada era fría, cargada de odio con un bebé en brazos al que inevitablemente yo había condenado a morir de hambre si la caridad no se apiadaba de él y su madre. Me sentía culpable, pero lo curioso era que ante aquella turba no tenía miedo ¿Acaso el orgullo aristócrata me cegaba? ¿Estaba siendo tan egoísta como Shirabu? —. Lo que tenéis ante vosotros es aun incauto que ha desafiado a los dioses cortando los arboles de cerezo y un demonio ha poseído su cuerpo.

En su actitud teatral, Shirabu desenrolló el rosario de sus dedos y empezó a colgarlo entre mis brazos pintados, descubiertos de las mangas del yukata de estar por casa. La imagen de de mis manos con aquellos caracteres perfectamente definidos, la forma cuadrada de mis uñas perfectamente enmarcadas en lo que podía parecer una pintura morbosa más del inframundo.

—En este hechizo, debemos pedir que los dioses se apiaden de él, que alejen al demonio que le ha poseído — prosiguió Shirabu su perorata frente a todos aquellos aldeanos.

De lejos, la tumba de mi madre alimentaba mi espíritu, confundido por aquel paripé extraño. Y es que Shirabu no tenía ni idea de mi contacto espiritual. Él conocía un mundo espiritual de pergaminos, de meditación y por el contrario yo había sentido la presencia real de mi madre en aquel sueño. Si alguien estaba poseído por algún monstruo demoníaco, desde luego que se aceraba más a Shirabu que a mi. Yo solo estaba cometiendo un error enorme en no ser sincero, con Iwaizumi, con Kiyoko...

—En realidad... — interrumpí a Kenjiro aún con las manos atadas entre aquellos rosarios. No estaba seguro de que el desenlace de mis palabras me gustara, pero sí que era el correcto—. En realidad Oikawa murió por mi culpa, fue un accidente, le empujé y…

Noté un codazo de Shirabu asestarse en mis costillas con intensidad, tanta que me arrodille involuntariamente frente a todos.

—Es el mismo demonio el que habla que no quiere irse de su cuerpo sin antes condenarle— sobre exageró Shirabu en su proceso de exorcismo barato.

Las reacciones del publico, apenas las recuerdo. Eran convulsas y contradictorias. Algunos avanzaron el paso y sentí golpes sobre mi cuerpo agachado, otros intentaban defenderme. Apenas soy capaz de recordar cómo entré en el edificio y corrí escaleras arriba, agarrando la mano de Shirabu. Noté el dolor residual de los golpes, y entonces el rosario que envolvía mis manos se rompió. Las cuentas chocaron contra el suelo y las paredes, esparciéndose por todas partes.

—Me da igual lo que vayas a hacer, ni me importa, lo que si sé es que yo me voy — dije sacando dinero, entre otras cosas, del baúl provisional que había empezado a hacer. Le miré pensando en la condena que suponía llevármelo conmigo. Shirabu. Yo sabía y era consciente de que le quería, más de lo que realmente él podía imaginarse—. Podrías venir…

Shirabu se rió.

—No te necesito— contestó sin entender que en realidad yo a él tampoco, pero que en parte quería que viniera conmigo. Había sido siempre un imbécil pero era importante—. Tu padre podría haberme elegido a mi para ser su hijo, o a cualquier otro, pero te eligió a ti y lo echó todo a perder...

—Ya, yo a ti tampoco te he necesitado nunca pero me gustaba tu presencia — dije antes de dirigirme a las caballerizas sin prestarle demasiada atención. Era aquella la envidia y es que probablemente yo había tenido razón al pensar que Shirabu y yo eramos medio hermanos. Nunca lo sabría con certeza.

No le volví a ver. En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que iba a ser así, y supongo que por eso le había invitado a venir conmigo. No tenía sentido. Me dolía perderle, pero lo curioso era que ya le había perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

Me dirigí al pueblo, a la casa de Oikawa y escondí el parte del dinero que llevaba en el altar de aquella sala única que honraba a los muertos. Nunca podría reparar el daño hecho, pero podía intentar hacer las cosas mejor desde aquel punto en adelante. No podría mirar nunca a la cara a Kiyoko y a su prole, no sabía cómo enfrentarme a ella jamás.

Salí de allí en dirección a la capital. Solo quería montarme en un barco e ir a América, a encontrar a Tendou. Ciertamente si después de aquella historia que englobaba los primeros años de mi vida alguien me había amado desinteresadamente y como a un igual era él. Y yo había sido un tonto que lo había dejado marchar, perdido en la niebla de la incertidumbre, en el miedo de hacer las cosas diferente. Y asumía que era complicado, pero en realidad era más fácil que quedarse atascado en aquel punto ambiguo.

FIN

 **NA: Ya está. Pensé que cuando acabara esta historia me sentiría incomodo o mal, pero ciertamente no. LA empecé escribiendo para una persona a quien yo le importaba, que era capaz de escucharme y estar a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba, pero que con el tiempo se convirtió en un gilipollas que creía que mis problemas eran una pose porque solo era capaz de ver sus propios problemas y ni siquiera valoraba que yo había estado y estaba ahí de forma incondicional a pesar de que se comportaba como un imbécil conmigo.**

 **Ciertamente, quizá mis problemas sean una pose, todos sufrimos y en realidad esta historia va de eso. Siempre pasan cosas malas, siempre hay preocupaciones, y desafortunadamente la gente casi nunca está ahí para ti. En mi caso es así, siempre acabo estando bastante solo y es duro, pero al mismo tiempo es infinitamente más fácil** **porque la gente solo espera que des todo a cambio de nada y eso es bonito pero muy complicado** **. Realmente creo que esta historia al final ha sido más personal que ninguna otra, porque bueno, al igual que Ushi en este melodrama cutre yo he pasado por miles de abusos por parte de gente que debería haberme protegido. Y es raro escribirlo, porque es como liberarse de una carga enorme,** **aunque debo admitir que tengo ganas de vomitar. Supongo que todo esto viene a ser una nota de autor muy larga porque llevo meses muy confundido, con falta de confianza en mi mismo y con antaques de ansiedad again, cortesía aregentina ,y bueno no sé, al igual que al final de esta historia creo que es mejor seguir adelante que quedarse atascado en cosas del pasado que no tienen sentido.**

 **L** **o curioso de todo es que basé en Oikawa a una ex un poquito interesada y pesada que me acosaba, a Shirabu en la persona a la que le dedicaba el fic, a Tendou en una fantasía recurrente de mi primer novio de instituto y bla bla bla así que me parece ridículo haber acabado esta mierda de historia. Gracias por los comentarios, por las preguntas incomodas, las lecturas. No ha sido un placer llegar hasta aquí, pero siento que ya no le debo nada a nadie y eso es guay. baii**


End file.
